Monster
by Zeny
Summary: La vida de Uchiha Sasuke da un giro inesperado cuando un Uzumaki Naruto, acompañado por un silencioso pero mortal Gaara aparecen ante él. El misterio crece cada vez más,y Sasuke no retrocede en querer resolverlo. Pero no sabe que su afán por querer descubrir quién es Naruto, su vida no solo dará un giro, sino que se estrellará contra su falsa realidad. AU NarutoXsasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: Esto es un AU. La pareja principal es Naruto y Sasuke, que aunque no lo parezca al principio, irá desarrollándose a lo largo de la historia. Así que si en algún momento decido poner algo de lime o lemon, están advertidos. No lo diré al principio de cada capítulo porque me estropearía la sorpresa :3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishi-sama. Si lo fuera, el Juubi no sería tan feo. xD**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Un rubio y un pelirrojo caminaban acompasadamente por las calles de Konoha. Era una tarde como cualquier otra, todos saliendo de sus lugares de trabajo, el tráfico ajetreado, los estudiantes paseando y disfrutando antes del toque de queda, cuando se verían obligados a volver a sus casas.

El rubio hablaba sin parar y le señalaba cosas aquí y allá a su acompañante, desbordando una alegría tan contagiosa que podía sacarle la más rara y poco ocurrentes de las sonrisas al pelirrojo. Ambos jóvenes eran seguidos por un escolta, un hombre de mediana edad vestido completamente de negro, que nos los perdía en ningún momento de vista.

A Naruto, dicho rubio, de ojos celestes y rostro singular – no todos los días veías a un chico con tres cicatrices en cada mejilla – lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los chicos y chicas de preparatoria que rondaban por el área, riendo y charlando con sus amigos.

Un anhelo surgió en su pecho. Un deseo, que había reprimido por mucho tiempo.

_ Hey, Gaara…

_ ¿Qué? – contestó inexpresivo.

_ No te gustaría… ¿hacer amigos? – preguntó con la vista perdida en las figuras de los estudiantes – Como un chico normal…

Después de un rato de silencio, el pelirrojo le responde.

_Me gustaría… aunque no necesito _más_ amigos.

Naruto le dirige una amplia sonrisa y le pasa un brazo por el cuello, en un corto abrazo.

_ ¡No, no, Gaara! ¡Tienes que hacer amigos! Ahora que…

_Ahora que podemos_, pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Gaara levantó sus ojos aguamarina hacia al cielo. _¿Amigos…?_

_Bueno, tendremos que preguntarle a Tsunade-sama.

AL rubio se le iluminaron los ojos.

_ _¡Yeah!_ ¡Vayamos ahora mismo! –exclamó entusiasmado, y se dirigió entonces al escolta – Oe, ¡camina más rápido! ¡NOS VAMOS A CASA!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Con el escolta marchando detrás de ellos, Naruto y Gaara entraron al edificio al cual llamaban "su hogar"

Y no era un edificio cualquiera.

Cuarenta y nueve plantas, midiendo aproximadamente 220 metros de altura. La Torre, como comúnmente le llamaban sus habitantes, estaba dotada de diversas instalaciones, además de los pisos independientes que estaban asignados a cada persona, junto a uno o dos pisos ocupados por el personal.

Ya en el elevador, marcaron el mismísimo piso 49, donde se encontraba el despacho de Tsunade. En el tiempo que demoraron en llegar, el rubio contaba las plantas impacientemente, mientras Gaara lo miraba entretenido.

_Ding!_

Fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Naruto saliera disparado hacia las puertas del despacho de la _jefa_. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirlas, el pelirrojo le sujeto del hombro, deteniendo su carrera.

_ ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó seriamente.

_ Déjamelo a mí – _pose guay _– Sé cómo ser sutil.

Entró.

_ ¡TSUNADE-OBACHAN! ¡DÉJENOS ASISTIR A LA ESCUELA, POR FAVOR!

_Sí _que es _sutil_.

Tsunade, rubia de pupilas color miel, casi se atraganta con el sake, y estaba ahora tosiendo con la esperanza de no ahogarse. Sí muriera así, sería un acontecimiento increíblemente irónico.

Y como la sutileza de Naruto no fue precisamente efectiva…

_ ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE MOCOSO?! ¡ESTA NO ES HORA DE VISITAS! ¡ESTOY TRABAJANDO!

_ Tsk, trabajando ni trabajando… - refunfuñó Naruto un poco aturdido por la estruendosa voz.

La rubia decidió calmarse, aun si una vena intentaba estallársele en la frente ante el comentario del mocoso. ¿Qué tenía de malo hacer una "pequeña" pausa para tomar una copa y relajarse un poco? ¡Tenía que trabajar todo el maldito día, demonios!

_ Y, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de ir a la escuela?

_ ¿Cómo que qué quiero decir? ¡ "Eso" quiero decir! Gaara y yo queremos ir… como cualquier chico… - bajó la cabeza momentáneamente perturbado por la última frase – De todos modos – dijo sacudiendo ese pensamiento, y encaró a Tsunade - ¿podemos, no? ¡Ya no somos como antes! ¡De ver-!

_ Naruto, cállate. – le cortó la ella.

_ ¡PERO…!

_ ¡SILENCIO! Necesito pensar.

Con Naruto callado, la rubia recostó la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, adoptando una pose pensativa.

Entre tanto, Gaara contemplaba en silencio y a la expectativa. La idea de Naruto… ¿en verdad funcionaría? No era que necesitara amigos – ya tenía a Naruto – pero… compartir con personas de su misma edad que lo trataran normalmente – _sin miedo_ – de alguna manera… lo impulsaba a apoyar al rubio.

Quien actualmente estaba cruzado de brazos, con la cara virada a un lado, jetón por haber sido mandado a callar otra vez.

_Escuchen los dos.

Ambos se irguieron y se dispusieron a escuchar atentamente.

_Es cierto que no son los mismos de años atrás, y que están hasta cierto punto listos para integrarse en la sociedad, pero…

_ ¿Pero qué?

_ Deben aceptar la verdad. Ustedes no son chicos comunes. ¡Naruto! – el rubio saltó ante el cambio de tono – Actúas sin pensar. Y Gaara… - el susodicho frunció el ceño – Te enfadas terriblemente si alguien dice algo "fuera de lugar". Ambos son inestables y agresivos en determinadas situaciones.

_ ¡Pero hemos mejorado! Ya podemos controlar-

_¿Quién me asegura entonces – prosiguió Tsunade ignorándolo – que en ausencia de mi presencia, o fuera de La Torre… algo como eso no sucederá? No puedo arriesgarlos con la gente, la prensa… o nuestros enemigos.

En silencio los dos jóvenes reflexionaron. En verdad, era un gran riesgo… si _ellos_ los descubrían… Aun así…

Naruto apretó los puños y enfrentó a la rubia decididamente, con esa voz seria que le escuchaba pocas veces.

_ Yo cuidaré de Gaara.

_… y yo cuidaré de él. – completó el pelirrojo, hablando finalmente.

Tsunade los observó, alternando entre los dos_. Se han vuelto realmente unidos estos mocosos…_ pensó, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa torcida.

_ Está bien.

_ ¡SÍ! – gritó Naruto victorioso, lanzando un puño al aire - ¡¿La oíste?! Iremos a-

_ No ten rápido, mocoso. Antes de que se empiecen a preparar para asistir el lunes a la preparatoria de Konoha, les pondré sus condiciones.

Gaara la miró ceñudo, mas Naruto solo mostro confusión.

_ ¿Condiciones? ¿Qué condiciones?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto estaba verdaderamente nervioso. Nunca antes había convivido con personas de su misma edad a excepción de Gaara, y él… bueno, si estaba aunque sea un poquito ansioso, no podría decirlo por su cara.

Era lunes y ambos esperaban a ser llamados por el profesor ser aula. A traves de la puerta podía escuchar algunos murmullos, voces masculinas y femeninas. Una pausa, silencio. La voz de un hombre que parecía mayor, anunciando la llegada de dos nuevos estudiantes.

El rubio dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

_ Sé tú mismo.

_ ¿Eh? – alzó la cabeza y miró al pelirrojo confundido.

_ Solo sé tú mismo. – y le mostró un pequeña sonrisa – Será difícil que no les caigas bien. – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Sonrió ampliamente y asintió en tenía que ser él, Uzumaki Naruto.

La puerta se abrió, y un hombre de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y piel morena los saludó.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué hace él aquí?

_ ¡Iruka-sensei! – exclamó Naruto sorprendido, parpadeando como si el hombre fuera una aparición.

_ ¡Sshh! – lo silencióm para después susurrarle – Hablamos después, ¿ok?

El rubio asintió en afirmación. Con Iruka ahí, se sentía más seguro. Ya eran dos personas conocidas. Y pronto, todos serían sus amigos.

Iruka regresó adentro, indicándoles que entraran.

_ Chicos, presentensé por favor.

Naruto, como siempre dio un paso al frente con la intención de hablar primero. Sus ojos recorrían inquietos cada rostro de la estancia…

_ ¡HOLA! – se señaló el pecho mientras hablaba – ¡Mi nombre es Uzum-

…hasta que se topo con algo que no esperaba ver. Y mucho menos en ese lugar, en ese momento.

Como empujado por una fuerza invicible, saltó hacia un chico pelinegro que se sentaba en la última fila, derribandolo al suelo, la mesa y la silla encontrando el mismo destino. Con un grullido animal lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

_Tsk – el pelinegro se sobó por un segundo en la parte trasera de su cabeza donde se había golpeado al caer. Al abrir sus ojos negros, se encontró con el rostro más enfurecido que jamás había visto en su vida.

Ojos rojos y dientes fuertemente apretados, las cicatrices de sus mejillas más profundas ante el cambio. La ira corría por sus venas, estimulando su naturaleza violenta. Una ira dirigida expecificamente a…

_ **¡MALDITO UCHIHA!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Corto, pero me esforzaré para hacer el próximo más largo. Esto fue solo el principio xD**

**Espero y le den una oportunidad.**

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama :3**

**CAPÍTULO II**

Conmoción y sorpresa, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían perdido el habla. Todos los ojos estaban posados en la figura del rubio que tenía sujeto al pelinegro en el suelo. Aun, su rostro no era visible para ellos, pues estando Naruto encorvado y casi en una esquina del aula, solo podían ver su dorado cabello con algunos mechones levantados en puntas.

El pelinegro en cuestión no podía salir de su shock incluso después de haber sido maldecido por un total desconocido. ¡¿Quién demonios era ese?!

_ ¡Naruto, suelta a Sasuke ahora! – ordenó Iruka-sensei desde su posición junto al escritorio, mientras se acercaba lentamente. La escena en cuestión lo había paralizado en un principio, pero no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico de las situaciones no planeadas. Le habían advertido de que algo así podía pasar.

_ ¡_Naruto_, suéltalo! – repitió, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del chico. Pero esto solo le ganó un gruñido de parte del rubio, que no se movió un centímetro, sino que aferró más la camisa, las garras de Naruto agujereando la tela, haciéndole pequeños rasgones, y fulminó al pelinegro con furia contenida en sus ojos.

_¡Uchiha! __**¡Uchiha!**_

_**¡LOS UCHIHAS DEBEN MORIR!**_

¡MALDITOS!

_¡LOS VOY A MATAR, __**VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS**__!_

_Naruto… - llamó una voz tranquila sin miedo, el tono de advertencia impregnado en las sílabas.

Con parsimonia, Gaara camino hasta estar a su lado. Después de dirigirle una rápida mirada al chico que estaba tirado, la presumible "víctima" si Naruto se salía de control, posó una mano en el hombro izquierdo del rubio y lo apretó levemente.

_Detente ya.

El pelinegro observó con asombro como el rostro de apariencia feroz primero se congeló , como si estuviera procesando las palabras en su cabeza. Poco a poco, las líneas de su cara fueran desapareciendo, dejando solo tres cicatrices que le daban la apariencia de un zorro en cada mejilla. Los ojos rojos como un fuego abrazador se convirtieron en el azul más brillante que jamás había visto en nadie. Sus labios entonces escondieron sus dientes – estaba seguro de que había visto un par de afilados colmillos – hasta que se apretaron en una línea recta.

Naruto se puso de pie como un resorte y le dio la espalda al chico que había dejado descuidadamente tirado en el mismo lugar, dirigiéndose hacia los todavía muy callados nuevos compañeros de clase.

_ ¡Hahahahah! – fingió una risotada, forzando una gran sonrisa, en tanto se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo – Creo que me confundí de persona.

¿Hace falta decir que nadie le creyó?

_La he cagado_, pensó interiormente. Ahora sí que había metido la pata. Y lo mejor de todo no era eso, sino que con su "amigable" presentación, había dividido la actitud del grupo de esta manera: - Las chicas ya querían rostizarlo vivo porque_, ¡Nadie se atreve a tocar a "nuestro" Sasuke-kun! _, que continuaba tendido en el suelo, por cierto.

- Los chicos estaban celebrando por haber encontrado un aliado que pudiera sobrepasar al engreído y "Mr. Perfecto" Uchiha.

- Y otra parte mue pequeña que no le importaba un comino lo que pasaba y seguí en lo suyo; o sea, jugando videojuegos de consola, leyendo revistas y durmiendo.

Nadie yendo a socorrerlo – _Ni que lo necesitara_ – Sasuke se levantó, se arregló la camisa como pudo y se sacudió los pantalones. Al verlo de pie, Naruto y Gaara se apresuraron hacia el frente de la clase – no que Gaara corriera – y continuaron sus presentaciones.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta, e ignoró lo mejor que pudo las miradas de odio de las féminas.

_ ¡Ehem! Como decía, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos!

_ _**Hola Naruto**__… _- Al rubio el saludo general que le dieron sus compañeros le sonó algo sombrío, sobre todo porque venía de parte de algunas chicas, pero esperaba que solo hubiera sido su imaginación.

_Soy Gaara. – dijo el pelirrojo simplemente, no siendo alguien de muchas palabras.

_Hola. – contestaron todos con aburrimiento. Y que más se podía esperar, a él no le tenían ningún rencor.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Iruka pareció recobrar la compostura y recordar que él era el profesor a fin de cuentas. Ya más tarde arreglaría el problema.

_Bien, Gaara, Naruto. Debemos apresurarnos para comenzar la clase. Tomen aquellos puestos de la última fila – dijo señalando con el índice. Así, Naruto se sentó en la mesa que estaba más a la izquierda, y Gaara tomó asiento a su lado. No un lugar que le gustara; él prefería estar delante, pero por el momento debía conformarse. Cuando se acomodó, empezó a mover la cabeza cual ventilador, y no fue sorpresa que a su izquierda pudiera ver el rostro del pelinegro - ¿Sasuke era su nombre? – quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_Esto no podría ser peor-ttebayo._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Por orden del profesor Iruka, Shikamaru – con el dolor de su alma y cerebro – fue prácticamente obligado a servir de guía a los alumnos nuevos, pues el presidente de la escuela estaba ausentado.

Con tono aburrido el chico de coleta estaba explicándoles cada una de las cosas que debían saber sobre el establecimiento; cosas como donde se encontraban los laboratorios, la biblioteca, el gimnasio y el patio donde realizan la hora de educación física a veces. Por el camino también les presentaba a los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, a los jefes de los clubes, u a otras personas que para Shikamaru, era importante que ellos conocieran.

_Esas son Sakura e Ino. "Encantadoras" – dijo sarcásticamente, señalando primero a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, y seguido a una rubia pelilarga de ojos celestes – y problemáticas la mayor parte del tiempo. Te advierto que ya estás en su lista negra. – dijo dirigiéndose al rubio.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

_ Tiraste a su querido Sasuke-kun al suelo. – respondió viéndolo con el rabillo del ojo y dedicándole un sonrisa torcida.

_ ¿_Su_ Sasuke-_kun_? ¿Es su novia? – preguntó Naruto.

_ No precisamente, más bien…

__ ¡Sasuke-kun!_

__ S-sasuke-kun, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?_

__ ¡Te he preparado un obentou! _

_ … son las fan #1 y #2 de Uchiha Sasuke. Juntas formaron un club de fans y casi todas las chicas pertenecen. Como que "aman" mucho al Uchiha… - aclaró con tono sarcástico, sin perder el cansancio en su voz.

Las voces de dichas fanáticas estaban a su espalda, y cuando Naruto hizo ademán para voltearse y ver la "evidencia" con sus propios ojos, se tropezó con alguien.

_Tsk. – chasqueó la persona.

_Ah, lo sien-

Naruto parpadeó y dio un corto paso atrás para equilibrarse. Cuando enfocó su mirada en lo que tenía delante, cual fue sorpresa al darse cuenta que el tema de la conversación anterior estaba parado frente a él arrugando las cejas, una mirada de hielo siendo disparada hacia las pupilas celestes del rubio.

En el breve intercambio de miradas retadoras, Naruto analizó la apariencia del chico más a conciencia, pues en la anterior "escenita" sus ojos no habían estado precisamente _cuerdos._

Ojos increíblemente oscuros, una palidez perfecta que al parecer no había conocido en su vida rayo solar alguno, reluciente cabello negro con un raro y único estilo.

Antes de conocer a Gaara, no era una de esas personas que se fijaban mucho en los detalles, pero el pelirrojo le enseñó una vez que lo detalles son importantes. Ya sea respecto a objetos o seres humanos. Por eso Naruto estaba contemplando tan fijamente el rostro de Sasuke.

_**¡Es un Uchiha! **_Gritó exasperada una voz en su interior, y fue suficiente para que el rubio detuviera su observación y le frunciera el ceño al pelinegro.

_¿Tienes, algún problema, _Uchiha_?

La mirada helada de Sasuke no cesó, si acaso, arrugó el entrecejo aún más con la intención de intimidar al rubio. Pero el rubio no es bueno percibiendo esa clase de intenciones.

Entonces Sasuke cerró los ojos y pasó de él su expresión impasible, no sin antes murmurar audiblemente:

_ No te metas en mi camino, idiota.

Al idiot- , _ehem_, a Naruto le estalló una vena en la cabeza, irritado. Apretando los dientes y cerrando la mano en un puño, se preparó para darle a ese Uchiha lo que se tenía merecido.

Afortunadamente, la voz de la razón intervino antes de que Naruto iniciara el segundo acto de esa miserable obra llamada "Atacando a Uchiha Sasuke por sorpresa".

_Detente, Naruto. Recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade-sama. – habló Gaara firmemente, frenando así al rubio, que tomo una bocanada de aire e hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse. El pelirrojo sabía la… _situación_ que el rubio tenía con los Uchiha, y decidió no comentar más nada.

Seguido, Naruto se volteó hacia Shikamaru, y le sonrió ampliamente.

_Bueno, ¿qué viene ahora?

_Qué raro… y problemático_, pensó el de coleta. _¿Y que tienen estos dos cuando recién se conocen? Parece que Naruto…_

_ Oe, ¡Shikamaru! ¡No te pierdas en las nubes! – dijo el rubio llamando su atención.

_Ya quisiera yo…_

_ Ya falta poco para termine la hora de almuerzo. – declaró el pelinegro con pesadez. No era necesario explicarles nada más por el momento; mejor aprovechar y tomar una corta siesta debajo de algún árbol. Aunque fuera tan corta cono de 15 minutos.

_ ¡Genial! ¡Muéstranos dónde está la comida!

Suspiró con cansancio y continuó arrastrando los pies en dirección de la cafetería. Algo le decía que no iba ser capaz de tomar su siesta.

Y los tres chicos no se dieron cuenta de que unos ojos azabaches los veían desde una esquina, estrechando sus bien perfiladas cejas con sospecha.

**OoOoOoOoO**

En el almuerzo, Naruto y Gaara conocieron a otros compañeros de clase que se presentaron asumiendo diferentes actitudes.

Por ejemplo, estaba Inuzuka Kiba, un chico de cabello castaño y aspecto canino, que tenía un colmillo rojo tatuado en cada mejilla, le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo a Naruto algo como " ¡Fue increíble la manera en que te le tiraste encima al Uchiha!" Y la verdad la mentecilla de Naruto le bosco otro sentido a la oración, uno que prefirió no recordar.

U otros como un tal Chouji, un chico regordete que no dejaba de comer las papitas que tenía aseguradas en una mano, y que solo le dijo "Mucho gusto"

Claramente las opiniones sobre su persona eran bastante diversas. No todo estaba perdido.

Aunque durante las clases que restaron no dejó de enviarle miradas furibundas a cierto pelinegro que se sentaba en su misma fila, y este a su vez le contesta de la misma manera.

Si las miradas mataran… basta decir que ambos ya hubieran muerto con 17 agujeros en la cara cada uno.

Pero de eso ya habían sido horas. Ahora eran las 9:30 de la noche, y casi todos los sirvientes de La Torre estaban descansando, a excepción de una chica que se escabullía del elevador, y se dirigía a la puerta de cierta habitación, llevando en sus manos un encargo valiosísimo.

La chica tocó la puerta suavemente. Al instante Naruto le abrió y la saludó con una sonrisa. Ella le pasó un bol grande tapado con papel metálico y unos palillos a las manos, mientras lo miraba algo sonrojada.

_Aquí tiene, Naruto-sama.

_ ¡Muchas gracias, Sasame! – agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo la que la pobre chica casi dejara de respirar. – ¡Buenas noches!

_ De nada, Naruto-sama – contestó inclinándose levemente, su cara aun roja, y entonces Naruto cerró la puerta y marchó hacia su cama con una amplia sonrisa mientras tarareaba. Se sentó, pero cuando se dispuso a servirse y saborear con gusto el manjar de los dioses, sintió como su compañero de cuarto lo miraba.

_ A Kakashi no le gustará que estés comiendo eso. – dijo, para después recostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos, sin intenciones de dormir; porque él _no podía_ dormir.

_ ¡Sshh! ¡Si no se entera, todo está bien! Además que tiene de malo comer ramen de vez en cuando. ¡Deberías probarlo! – destapó el recipiente y juntó sus manos - _¡Itadakimasu!_ – y comenzó a comer.

Gaara suspiró desde su posición, pero no dijo más nada.

_ ¡Hmm! ¡Delicioso! – dijo sorbiendo algunos fideos, lo sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro - ¿Sabes? Deberías venir conmigo un día.

_ ¿A dónde?

_ ¡Ichiraku Ramen! Es un restaurante genial donde el viejo Teuchi vende el mejor ramen del mundo. Hace mucho que no paso por ahí… - dijo distraído, aunque no por eso dejó de engullir su platillo favorito.

_ ¿Cómo sabes de ese lugar?

_¿Gue? – contestó Naruto con la boca llena.

_ ¿Cómo es que conoces ese lugar? Me dijiste que no fue hasta los 13 que te dejaron salir de La Torre _algunas veces_ – acompañado – y para ese entonces ya yo estaba aquí. Cuando volvías, siempre me contabas a donde habías ido, lugar por lugar, aunque yo no contestara.

_ ¡Es cierto, hahah! ¡Te quedabas ahí sentado mirándome mudo como una piedra! Aunque, después de un tiempo ya me preguntabas cosas. – recordó el rubio mirándole burlón.

_ Sí… no sabía que decir. ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?

_ ¿Qué pregunta? – Gaara no es de los que pierden la paciencia, pero le estaba pareciendo que Naruto intentaba evadir responderle.

_ ¿Cuándo y cómo conociste el Ichiraku Ramen? – preguntó directamente, con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo ladeado hacia el rubio, sin dejar lugar al cambio de tema.

Naruto sorbió lo que quedaba de sopa, colocó los palillos dentro del bol y lo puso en la mesa de noche, haciéndose una nota mental de devolvérselo a Sasame. Con las piernas cruzadas, se movió hasta estar de cara a Gaara. Apoyó las manos en la cama y se quedó así medio recostado, contemplando el techo. No era una historia muy agradable la que tenía que contar, pero Gaara era su amigo. Él entendería.

_ De eso hace casi ocho años… - comenzó a narrar con voz calmada, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera, pues Naruto siempre contaba las cosas con demasiado entusiasmo – Fue mi primer mes aquí. Hubo un momento en que me enfadé mucho. Ahora no recuerdo que pudo haber sido. Creo que alguien dijo algo sobre mí pensando que yo no estaba presente; de hecho, yo había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta del despacho de la vieja. Quería verla… me había pegado mucho a ella - y a ero-sennin - al principio. – sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no divagar en la historia – De todos modos, alguien dijo algo sobre mí, me molestó y por eso huí. Salté por una ventana y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

"De un momento a otro empezó a llover, y casualmente estaba anocheciendo, por lo terminé acurrucado en una esquina protegiéndome de la lluvia. Iba a quedarme dormido, hasta que olí algo que simplemente me hizo la boca agua y que mi estómago rugiera. Seguí el olor, y me llevó a un puesto donde un viejo le servía a un hombre un tazón de lo que yo había estado olfateando.

_Ramen.

_ Síp. Y no dejé de mirar con la boca abierta como ese hombre se comía el ramen. Creo que me sintió. – soltó una pequeña risita, y cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos de ese día fluían por su mente. – Porque terminó rápido y se fue. Entonces el viejo puso un tazón delante de mí, y me dijo que me sentara. – bufó sonriendo. – Yo lo hice y comí como pude con los palillos. Aun no aprendía muy bien cómo manejarlos. El viejo se rió cuando me lo comí todo y pedí otro. Creo que no me cobró porque me vio cara de desamparado, hahah. Ya estaba en mi tercer tazón cuando…

__ ¿Naruto?_

_EL niño paró en seco y se volteó al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba, sus ojos grandes de sorpresa. Un hombre mayor de edad de cabello largo y completamente blanco sostenía un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia. _

__ ¿Jiraiya…? ¡Jiraiya! – exclamó emocionado. Hacía semanas que no lo veía._

__ Hola, Naruto. – saludó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento. Saludó a Teuchi y ordenó miso ramen, como cualquier otro cliente. A fin de cuentas, que la razón de estar ahí era porque estaba buscando a Naruto no quería decir que tenía que hacerlo parecer como un arresto._

_Naruto terminó de comer. Estaba feliz de la presencia del peliblanco, pero si él sabía que se había escapado…_

_Jiraiya degustaba su comida tranquilamente. Podía sentir la mirada inquisitoria del pequeño rubio, pero lo ignoró. Cuando terminó, pagó su parte y la de Naruto._

__ Vamos, Naruto._

_Con un poco de duda al principio, Naruto se colocó debajo del paraguas y caminó junto a él. Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, Naruto viendo la lluvia caer, hasta que el peliblanco habló en voz baja._

__ ¿Por qué escapaste?_

_El rubio detuvo su pasó y bajó la cabeza, centrado su mirada en el suelo mojado. Apretó los puños, las palabras de ese sujeto haciendo eco en su mente._

__ No me gusta estar ahí._

_Jiraiya, comprendiendo – puesto que le había explicado la situación previamente – no entró en detalles. Él solo revolvió el cabello de Naruto de forma agradable, gesto que sorprendió al niño, quien dirigió su mirada al mayor, mas sin apartarse._

_El peliblanco le mostró una sonrisa que le inspiró confianza._

__ La gente muchas veces dice cosas por miedo o ignorancia. Si te molesta lo que dicen, tú solo debes demostrar que se equivocan._

_… Yo no entendía lo que eso significaba, pero poco a poco pude comprenderlo. Gracias a esas palabras volví. Y no escapé otra vez. - dijo concluyendo.

Gaara, que había estado escuchando en silencio, reflexionó sobre el consejo de Jiraiya. "_Demostrar que se equivocan", eh… _Tal vez él podía seguir el ejemplo de Naruto; demostrar que no era un monstruo. Probarle a aquellos que aún le tenían miedo, que él era una persona diferente.

Que él no era una simple _bestia._

_ ¡Voy a dormir! ¡Buenas noches! – dijo el rubio largando un gran bostezo, se acomodó en la cama, y enterró la cabeza en la almohada dispuesto a dormir toda la noche. Segundos después de estar felizmente cómodo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro…

_ Olvidaste cepillarte los dientes. – declaró el pelirrojo.

_… Mierda.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El teléfono sonó mientras Sasuke resolvía los ejercicios de la tarea de matemáticas. Debían ser casi las diez, el cielo nocturno sin luna cerniéndose sobre la tranquila Konoha.

El pelinegro tomó el teléfono. Era un número desconocido, pero esto no le extrañó y descolgó. Su tío, que normalmente viajaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, siempre lo llamaba desde lugares desconocidos, o a veces, hasta de números privados.

_ ¿Sí?

__ Hola, Sasuke. _– era la voz de su tío, algo rasposa. ¿Tendría un resfriado?_ - ¿Qué estás_ _haciendo?_

_ Solo terminando mis deberes. – contestó simplemente. Tampoco es que fueran muy cercanos. Su relación era bastante formal y basada en el respeto mutuo. _Respeto._ Y nada más.

__Como se esperaba de ti. Solo llamaba para decirte que mi regreso se retrasara unas semanas más. ¿Está eso bien para ti?_

_ Hm, no hay problema. – Igual no hacía ninguna diferencia que estuviera o no.

__ Está bien. Tengo que colgar, pero te llamaré en cuanto pueda. _

La línea se cortó. Sasuke ya ni se despedía de él por teléfono. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que su tío no creía en despedidas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Y este fue el segundo. Creo que sigo dejando preguntas sin responder xD Pero no importa, pronto los "misterios" saldrán a la luz.**_

_**Un gran **_**gracias**_** a: Rex-sasami, kikyo taicho, y Ms Kinky**_

_**¿Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto es dueño y señor de su universo particular xD Yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados.**

**CAPÍTULO III**

Sonó el despertador, alertando que ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Pero él ya se había despertado, veinte minutos antes para ser exactos, como le sucedía la mayoría de las mañanas. _¿Para qué poner la alarma cuando tu reloj biológico te despierta con tiempo de sobra?_, era la pregunta.

Se sentó en la cama, se estiró y dio un vistazo por la ventana. Al parecer hoy llovería, si los nubarrones que estaban en el cielo no estaban allí solo de adorno. Para sumarle, el aire olía a lluvia, y el amanecer estaba muy silencioso, como si los pájaros mañaneros hubieran ido a refugiarse.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha caliente. Cuando giró la llave y adaptó el agua a su gusto, agachó la cabeza con pesadez y dejó que el chorro le mojara el cabello y diera contra su cuello. Ante la sensación relajante del agua caliente contra su piel, no hizo más que suspirar, cerrando los ojos.

Todos los días eran iguales. Todos los días tomaba esa misma ducha, se vestía y bajaba al comedor a desayunar, y los sirvientes le servían lo de su preferencia. Cuando ya tenía su mochila en la espalda, marchaba a la escuela caminando. Y de ahí, un día normal de clases que siempre le eran aburridas. Después regresaba a casa.

Aunque en ese intervalo de tiempo también era acosado por sus fans. _Agh _Pensó arrugando la boca con molestia.

Esa era la rutina. Y las rutinas solo pueden ser rotas por uno mismo, ¿no?

Entonces que alguien le explicara cómo era posible, que un día que se _suponía_ sería perfectamente normal, _rutinario_, un loco rubio saliera de la nada, y se le lanzara encima con claras intenciones asesinas.

"_¡MALDITO UCHIHA!"_, resonó en su cabeza.

Para empezar, no conocía a ese chico. ¿Qué tipo de problemas tenía con él- o peor, con su familia? El nombre Uchiha era muy reconocido y respetado, poseían una buena fortuna y propiedades por toda la ciudad. Su padre… y su padre había sido muy influyente en los asuntos políticos no solo de Konoha, sino del País del Fuego.

Contando con todo eso, no era de esperarse que los Uchihas se ganaran algunos enemigos. Si no recordaba mal, a los seis años intentaron matar a sus padres en un restaurante. Fallaron esa vez; pero ocho años después, no habían tenido tanta suerte.

_ ¿Sasuke-sama? Le ruego se apresure… - habló la voz amortiguada de una de las sirvientas.

El pelinegro salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y se apresuró a vestirse. No se dio cuenta de lo metido que estaba e sus pensamientos que el tiempo le pasó volando.

Cuando ya estuvo preparado para irse, paraguas en mano, emprendió su caminata de veinticinco minutos hacia el instituto, adentrado otra vez en su mente, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.

¿Y si el chico era algún familiar de un enemigo de su padre?

Algo no cuadraba, ¿cómo supo que era un Uchiha si esa era la primera vez que se habían visto? A menos que lo hubiera investigado. Pero no lo parecía. Lo había atacado como si tuviera algún rencor contra su apellido, impulsivamente. Su presencia le había tomado por sorpresa, como si no esperara encontrárselo allí, de todos los lugares.

Y, lo más inquietante… su rostro. La manera en que su cara se transformó de un momento a otro… no era _normal_. Ese chico escondía algo. Y podía apostar que su compañero pelirrojo tenía algo que ver, con la _facilidad_ con la que había manejado la situación.

_Voy a descubrirlo._

_¿No crees que no sea algo de tu incumbencia?_ Le susurró una voz en su interior, probablemente su conciencia, o sea, esa que siempre le pelea cuando va a tomar una decisión _importante._

_¿De mi incumbencia?_ _Pff_, pensó bufando. _Él fue quien se atrevió a meterse conmigo._

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Naruto, despierta.

_ Hmph – bufó - no quiero.

_ Vamos a llegar tarde si no te levantas.

_ Hmmm… ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó todavía abrazando la almohada y con los ojos cerrados.

_Paciencia, _pensó el pelirrojo_._ Sí, él era bueno siendo paciente.

_ A la escuela.

_ Hm… sí, la escuela…

_3… 2… 1._

Naruto abrió y agrandó mucho sus ojos, como si lo hubieran pellizcado.

_ ¡¿LA ESCUELA?! ¡LA ESCUELA! ¡Diablos, Gaara! ¿Qué hora es? – gritó agitado, dando vueltas por su lado de la habitación, agarrando pantalones, chamarra y sandalias.

_ Esperaré afuera. – dijo Gaara como si nada cerrando tras de sí la puerta. En los siguientes diez minutos solo se pudo escuchar el ruido de cosas cayendo, la puerta del baño abriéndose y cerrándose, y Naruto maldiciendo al tropezarse con algo.

_ ¡Listo!

Tomaron el elevador y fueron al piso del comedor, donde algunos de sus "vecinos" también estaban desayunando.

Roshi, un hombre algo viejo de cabello y barba rojos, conversaba amenamente con Yugito Nii, una mujer rubia de pelo rubio recogido en una coleta baja, sentados en la barra mientras Genma les servía café y té verde respectivamente.

El comedor tenía más la apariencia de un restaurante: un bar a la izquierda, y a la derecha varias mesas dispuestas alternativamente. En el fondo del lugar, tres sofás se centraban alrededor de una mesa de café redonda, usada la mayoría de las veces cuando a Tsunade le dan los "impulsos" de apostadora compulsiva, para jugar póker y otros juegos de azar. Mejor hacerla perder su dinero adentro que afuera.

_ ¡_YO_! – saludó Naruto con ánimo.

_ Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun. – le saludó Yugito con una sonrisa.

Roshi solo movió la mano en señal de "hola". No era conocido por hablar mucho.

_ ¡Oe, Genma! ¿Dónde está el desayuno-ttebayo? ¡Se nos hace tarde para la escuela! – reclamó Naruto. Aunque la verdad la culpa era suya.

_ Tu desayuno ha estado esperando desde hace quince minutos. – dijo indicando una de las mesas. El rubio se lanzó como guepardo a la caza y devoró rápidamente la comida. - ¿Gy tgú? – preguntó con la boca llena a Gaara, que se había quedado parado a un lado como siempre, con los brazos cruzados.

_ Yo he desayunado _temprano._

_ Heheh. – rió. Le dio un último sorbo a su jugo, y con la misma velocidad, salió corriendo otra vez. - ¡Adiós, chicos! ¡Los veo en la tarde! – dijo antes de meterse en el elevador, su pelirrojo amigo siguiendo su paso.

_ ¿Crees que Kakashi se permita romper el límite de velocidad?

**OoOoOoOoO**

_ Bien chicos, esta es vuestra clase de aikido. Puede que siendo nuevos les traiga un poco de dificultad, pero si son buenos le cogerán rápido el ritmo.

Estaban en un pequeño dojo a un lado de los edificios principales de instituto. Gaara había sugerido que, si tenían que entrar algún club de artes marciales, la mejor opción sería el aikido, pues no se trata de golpear, sino de usar la fuerza de tu oponente en su contra.

Perfecto para ellos, que no quería hacer demostraciones de _su fuerza _en frente de tanta gente.

Todos los chicos están vestidos con el uniforme tradicional blanco para ese arte, divididos en dos grupos y alineados verticalmente uno frete a otro, mientras el sensei pasea frente a ellos.

_Lo más importante de esta disciplina es no pensar en la persona que te ataca como tu enemigo.

_¿Eh? Pero si me ataca, _es_ mi enemigo, ¿no?_

_ Oye Gaara – empezó a susurrarle en el oído cubriendo su boca – No crees que esto…

_Haz silencio y presta atención, Naruto. – lo interrumpió el pelirrojo dando por terminado su comentario.

El sensei pareció haberlos escuchado, pues sonrió en su dirección con comprensión antes de continuar con la explicación.

_ La persona que les atacará es vuestro oponente, o compañero. Por lo tanto, en el aikido debemos aprender a controlar nuestra rabia e instinto de violencia. El propósito es inmovilizar a su compañero sin hacerle daño. ¿Entendieron? – después de una afirmación general, con Gaara solo asintiendo y Naruto tratando de comprender las palabras del sensei en su cabeza, este prosiguió – Ok. Escojan una pareja de su gusto y comiencen a practicar. Los nuevos, vengan conmigo. Les enseñaré lo básico.

EL rubio y el pelirrojo lo siguieron a un rincón del dojo un poco más apartado de los demás, que enseguida comenzaron su entrenamiento.

_ Ok, pónganse uno delante del otro. – los dos siguieron sus instrucciones sin rechistar – Ahora, tú – señaló a Naruto – trata de golpearlo. – después se volteó hacia Gaara – Quiero ver tu respuesta.

Naruto lo miró interrogativamente, pidiéndole permiso para empezar. Con Gaara tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. Muchos eran engañados por su _supuesta_ naturaleza pacífica. Pero el rubio sabía mejor que eso.

El pelirrojo asintió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, ni su postura de brazos cruzados. Entonces, Naruto lanzó un puño en dirección a su cara, y este lo esquivó. Usando su puño izquierdo esta vez, el rubio intentó acertarle, pero Gaara lo agarró con una mano.

_ Ajá, detente ahí. Bien hecho, Gaara. Tienes el espíritu necesario para ser un aikidoka. – le felicitó. Seguido se volteó hacia el rubio – Con solo verte sé que te gusta meterte en problemas.

_Heheh. – rió Naruto rascándose la nuca. _¿Tan pronto se dio cuenta?_

_En el aikido, así es como debes responder. – instruyó refiriéndose a Gaara - Canalízate a ti mismo de forma que cuando seas atacado, tu respuesta inmediata sea la de retenerlo o inmovilizarlo. _No golpearlo._ A menos que sea al estómago, que también te sirve para desarmar a tu oponente.

Naruto escuchó atentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por convencerse a sí mismo de que el aikido era algo bueno y que lo entendía. Aunque…

…_algo me molesta sobre esto._

_ ¿Has entendido? – preguntó el sensei.

_ ¡Sí, señor! – respondió el rubio sonriendo.

_ Bien, porque ahora _yo_ seré tu oponente.

Lo que le esperaba.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La predicción del clima había estado correcta, y a través de las ventanas podía verse como la tormenta azotaba la tierra, los árboles y los techos de las edificaciones.

_ No me malentiendas, me cae bien, ¡pero no deja de repetir que soy impulsivo!

_ Lo eres.

_ ¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Soy yo, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡¿Cuándo no he sido así?!

_ Por eso siempre te metes en algún lío.

_Tienes razón... – refunfuñó desviando la mirada - ¡Pero! ¡Pero! – dijo alzando un poco la voz - ¡Me siento como león enjaulado! ¡Aikido no es para mí!

_ Lo sé. – le contestó.

_ ¿Entonces por qué...? – preguntó sin comprender. El pelirrojo se detuvo y Naruto lo hizo a su vez, esperando lo que tenía que decir.

_ Impulsivo, violento, impaciente. Son palabras que te pueden describir. Si eres consciente de eso, deberías aprender a tener un poco de control sobre ti mismo, ¿no? No podemos vivir pensando en que si uno de los dos pierde el control, el otro estará ahí para detenerlo.

Naruto meditó las palabras de su amigo. Con honestidad, esta arte marcial podría ayudarlo, para evitar cosas desagradables como en el pasado, o escenas _incómodas_ como la del día anterior. Aprender a manejar su ira, su instinto de violencia…

_ Igual, me aburre. Podemos hacer eso en nuestro tiempo en La Torre. A no ser que tú sí quieras seguir…- dijo dubitativo.

Gaara suspiró. Iban rumbo a su siguiente clase, pero aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana. Los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes que conversaban entre ellos, aunque la mayoría se encontraba concentrada en el comedor, ya que como estaba lloviendo, no podían salir al patio.

_ Está bien. – cedió. Sabía que no había forma de decirle que no a ese atolondrado rubio – Podemos participar en otro club.

_ _¡Yeah!_ ¡Gracias, Gaara! ¡Encontremos algún club en el que nos podamos divertir! – declaró con decisión, sus labios formando una gran sonrisa. - ¿Qué te parece el de teatro? Sería-

_No.

_…Vale. Hmm – se puso a pensar con una mano en la barbilla - ¿Qué te parece…?

Continuaron con su camino, sus voces perdiéndose a medida que se alejaban, mientras unos ojos oscuros los observaba cual halcón al acecho.

_¿Autocontrol?_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño. _¿Por qué necesitaría eso?_

Sasuke había podido escuchar un fragmento de la conversación cuando los dos chicos se había detenido, pues _casualmente_ él había estado cerca, apoyado en la pared de una esquina.

"…_si uno de los dos pierde el control, el otro estará ahí para detenerlo."_

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Se refería al incidente del día anterior?

_Uno de los dos…_ Así que no era solo Naruto. Ese Gaara también…

_ ¡Ah, Sasuke-kun!

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Ino esperanzada, a la vez que Sakura le pellizcaba el costado con enfado - ¡Auch! Quise decir, ¿quieres te _acompañemos_, Sasuke-kun? – volvió a decir, pellizcando a su vez el brazo de la pelirrosada, forzando su mejor sonrisa.

_ ¡No me pellizques, cerda!

_ ¡Fuiste tú la que empezó, frentona!

Los insultos, pellizcos y jalones de pelo continuaron, y Sasuke no tenía ni la _necesidad _de negarse, pues ellas solitas le hacían el trabajo.

Sin prestarles más atención, se fue a su salón de clase.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Los vestigios del día anterior estaban presentes. No era un torrencial, pero la llovizna estuvo presente todo el día. Esas "lluviecitas" que no hace nada y solo molestan a uno.

Iruka recién había comenzado con su clase, haciendo apuntes en el pizarrón mientras leía en voz alta algo relacionado con la Historia de Konoha y el País del Fuego. Lo que significaba que menos de la mitad estaba prestando atención.

Naruto y Sasuke continuaban con su guerra de miradas asesinas, Gaara en el medio ignorándolos olímpicamente. Mientras Naruto no se lanzara al ataque otra vez, todo estaba bien. Después de clases hablaría con él para que dejara al Uchiha en paz. Entre tanto, atendería a la lección de Historia.

Él no era natal del País del Fuego. Su antiguo "hogar" se encontraba lejos, en el País del Viento, un lugar con un paisaje desértico y vientos fuertísimos, que convertían las quietas dunas en olas de arena. El país tenía muchas ciudades y pueblos, no todos con las mismas condiciones de vida, pero existía una, la más importante, rica y próspera; era la capital: Suna.

Su lugar de nacimiento.

Cuando era pequeño, no tuvo muchas oportunidades de aprender. Su padre lo tenía encerrado en una recámara con puertas de hierro forjado. Solo pudo llegar aprender a leer y a escribir, pues para cuando se descubrió _aquello_, y tuvo lugar _aquel suceso_, no había habitante de Suna que quisiera estar a menos de mil metros de él.

Para no aburrirlo, pues tenían el temor de que si se aburría pasaría algo parecido al anterior desastre, le llevaron grandes colecciones de libros. Gaara los leyó, y cuando ya no le quedaba ninguno nuevo para leer, los repetía. Una o dos veces. Desafortunadamente, entre ellos no había ninguno sobre la historia de su nación, por lo que no sabía nada.

Aunque le tenía sin cuidado. Ahora y para siempre, su hogar sería Konoha. No importa si solo hubiera estado ahí tres años hasta el momento, no importa si no tenía a su familia, no importa si no era el desierto en el que había nacido.

Porque Konoha era cálida, acogedora. Esta ciudad le había dado más de lo que hubiera podido pedir nunca. La había dado un verdadero hogar, con compañeros, con personas que querían cuidar de él y le sonreían, sin miedo.

Era la ciudad que le había dado su primer y mejor amigo.

La puerta del salón se abrió y una chica de largos cabellos negro y malva entró, agitada como si hubiese estado corriendo. Iruka detuvo su lectura y la miró con sorpresa.

_ ¡L-Lo siento mucho, Iruka-sen-sensei! Surgió algo… - dijo en modo de disculpa, sus pálidos ojos fijos en sus pies y sus mejillas tintándose de un leve carmín por la vergüenza.

Todos los chicos y chicas estaban mirándola, y uno en especial sonreía al ver a su amiga al fin de vuelta.

_ Está bien, Hinata-san. Solo toma asiento y trata de que no se vuelva a repetir. – le dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

La chica hizo una reverencia e hizo ademán de sentarse; en la última fila, por cierto. Casualmente, en la mesa que estaba junto la de Gaara y Naruto. Y el Uchiha no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando la cara del rubio fue tapada por la cabeza de Hinata.

Pues bien, Hinata solo había sufrido un pequeño pre infarto, porque recién se daba cuenta de los nuevos alumnos. Un chico pelirrojo que se veía bastante serio, carente de cejas y con sombras negras sobre los ojos. Y el otro…

El rostro de la chica ya estaba rojo como un tomate. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan… tan…

Aquel perfil tan varonil, un cuerpo atlético que mostraba aquella musculatura atractiva, sin ser exagerada, sus fuertes piernas, su piel besada por el sol, eso mechones rubios que parecían brillar por sí mismos. Oh, y esos ojos… de un azul intenso, lleno de vida.

Él era simplemente hermoso.

Y Hinata quedó instantáneamente prendida de él.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Si alguna otra persona le diera por pasar por ahí y viera la escena que se estaba desarrollando, diría que Sasuke definitivamente estaba en problemas. Digo, si estar rodeado por un montón de chicos que te apuntan con _claras_ intenciones con sus espadas de madera no es un problema. Pero bueno, es Sasuke de quien estamos hablando, no hay que subestimarlo.

Y ese error lo cometieron ellos.

_ ¡Háh! ¡Ahora no podrás escapar Uchiha! – declaró el más valiente. Obviamente el organizador de toda esta "emboscada".

_ ¿Escapar de qué? – preguntó como si nada enarcando una elegante ceja. El chico anterior arrugó el entrecejo y arrugó la boca, antes de vociferar, cual general que guía a un ejército.

_ ¡ATAQUEN!

Cinco minutos después…

Todos los "atrevidos" que habían desafiando al pelinegro yacían hecho un montón en el suelo, lanzando quejidos de dolor y maldiciendo al Uchiha por ser tan bueno en kendo, por siempre ser el que gana, por esto y por lo otro…en fin, la clase de cosas que dicen los chicos cuando son humillados.

_Ni siquiera pude cambiarme…_ pensó con molestia. _Los precios que uno debe pagar por ser el mejor..._ Por suerte su ropa no había sufrido ningún daño.

Cuando se iba a voltear para ir al cuarto trasero del dojo y ponerse el kimono tradicional que acompañaba al kendo, se fijó por el rabillo del ojo en una figura que se encontraba recostada al marco de la puerta. Se frenó y dio media vuelta.

Era _él._

_Se te ofrece algo, ¿_Uzumaki_?

El rubio estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándolo ceñudamente. Ese Uchiha era fuerte, ya lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos. En cuestión de minutos había derrotado a más de diez chicos que, desde su perspectiva, también eran bastante buenos, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar al pelinegro.

_ No necesito nada de ti, _Uchiha_. – dijo Naruto secamente, con la intención de marcharse. – Nunca había visto a alguien tan_ débil _como tú. – murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada, como si sus palabras no estuvieran directamente dirigidas a Sasuke.

Sasuke se sintió realmente ofendido.

Ese desgraciado rubio intentaba golpearle en el orgullo. Y Sasuke sabía que él no era débil, y que lo sucedido previamente contra sus compañeros del kendo, chicos fuertes que entrenaban ese arte marcial desde pequeños, lo demostraba.

Pero el hecho no evitaba que las palabras de Naruto le apuñalaran fuerte, y le hicieran temblar de furia.

_¿Se cree mejor que yo? ¿Se cree mejor que yo? _

_¿Solo porque cuando estaba con la guardia baja pudo tumbarme fácilmente al piso?_

…_le enseñaré quién es superior a quién._

El mismo día que el rubio había llegado, después del incidente, había sido capaz de oír los rumores de los compañeros de clase, mayormente diciendo que "el Uchiha había sido derrotado"; rumores que después se transformaban en cosas como "al Uchiha le hicieron comer polvo" o, "un chico rubio limpió el suelo con el Uchiha".

No podía pelear con todos ellos, sería estúpido. Además de que era todo una gran mentira y una difamación, pues la mayoría de la población masculina de la escuela lo odiaba por ser quién era, por ser _tan perfecto en todo_. Chismes como esos andaban en el aire como el ozono en la atmósfera.

Pero de _él_ no lo aceptaría.

Armándose de una sonrisa arrogante, tomó uno de las espadas que estaban en el piso y se la ofreció a Naruto.

_ ¿Quieres comprobar eso, _Uzumaki_? Estoy seguro de que soy _al menos_ mejor que tú.

Naruto lo iba a hacer. Tenía, no, _necesitaba_ partirle la cara a ese Uchiha. Era un sentimiento que lo estaba quemando por dentro, como si un incendio le estuviera devorando las entrañas. Una parte de su mente, suponía él la más razonable – a la que casi nunca le hace caso, por cierto – le decía que ese Uchiha en cuestión no tenía la culpa de nada. Que ese chico de su misma edad no le había hecho daño en ningún momento. ¡Diablos, si solo se conocía de hace un par de días! Era un chico _normal_ que no presentaba ninguna amenaza para él.

Pero… pero…

_**¡ES UN UCHIHA! ¡Los Uchihas deben morir!**_

EL rubio cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Tranquilízate, se repitió mentalmente. _"Autocontrol"_, le había dicho Gaara. Sí, tenía que controlarse.

Además de que…

"_¡Si me entero otra vez de que te has metido en problemas, te voy a encerrar en tu habitación por una semana! ¡Y no volverás a la escuela, nunca! Has entendido, ¿mocoso?_

…La furia de Tsunade le caería encima. No podía arriesgarse de esa manera. La idea había sido suya, ¿no?

_ No necesito comprobar nada, Uchiha. – le gruñó y se giró, emprendiendo su camino. Tenía que encontrar a Gaara… ¿Dónde estaba Gaara?

_Eres un gatito miedoso.

Naruto paró en seco. ¿Había escuchado mal, verdad? No lo había llamado eso… ¿cierto?

_Contrólate, Naruto. _Se regañó a sí mismo.

_Contro-_… pero cuando volvió mirar al Uchiha a la cara, este le estaba sonriendo con altanería, con burla, una mano en la cintura y la barbilla alzada, en una pose de transparente de superioridad.

_¡A la mierda!_

El rubio se lanzó hacia Sasuke con una velocidad que no le permitió al pelinegro reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo un puñetazo en la mejilla. El golpe lo desestabilizó, y lo hizo dar pasos atrás hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared. Al instante, Naruto ya estaba agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, sus furibundos ojos rojos sobre su rostro.

_ **¿Cómo me llamaste?**

Sasuke escupió sangre de su boca en el rostro del rubio, y seguidamente lo golpeó con la rodilla en el estómago, empleando la suficiente fuerza para hacer retroceder a Naruto. El pelinegro se limpió los restos de sangre con el dorso de su mano, y enfrentó directamente los ojos del rubio.

_ Gatito miedoso. – le respondió con una sonrisa torcida, esta vez preparándose para el asalto del rubio, que en cuestión de milisegundos empezó a lanzarle puñetazos, con la intención de golpear su rostro.

El pelinegro logró esquivar la mayoría, pero uno le acertó en la mandíbula. Como contraataque, dio un corto paso atrás, listo para darle una patada en la cabeza. Pero Naruto agarró su pie antes de que chocara con su objetivo, entonces tuvo que usar su otro pie, el cual golpeó en la mandíbula del rubio de tal manera que Sasuke pudo escuchar como sus dientes chocaban.

Cuando Naruto le soltó el pie, Sasuke giró el cuerpo antes de caer y cubrió su rostro con los brazos. Rápidamente se levantó; el rubio venía a por el de nuevo. Sasuke se colocó en pose defensiva y…

_ Detente, Naruto.

Como una aparición, Gaara estaba de espaldas al pelinegro, deteniendo al rubio con una mano en el pecho. Naruto le lanzó un gruñido, hizo ademán de aproximarse a Sasuke, pero el pelirrojo no se quitó del medio. Hubo un momento en que los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas, como si pudieran comunicarse a través de estas.

El corazón de Sasuke latía fuerte en su pecho. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, estimulándolo a continuar. Esa _emoción_…

Estaba temblando de _excitación_. La excitación de una pelea con alguien que podía golpearlo de verdad, con alguien que se abalanzaba sobre él como una _bestia_.

Nunca había sentido algo como eso.

Finalmente, Naruto reguló su respiración y bajó la cabeza, concentrando toda su energía para poder tranquilizarse. La presencia de Gaara siempre le ayudaba; era como levantar una barrera entre él y el mundo que le permitía calmarse.

_ Vámonos de aquí. – susurró el rubio con prisa.

Se marcharon. Un minuto o dos después, Sasuke registró en su mente lo sucedido, y salió igualmente de allí, en la dirección contraria.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que los "honorables" miembros del club de kendo lo habían estado observando todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El crepúsculo dominaba el cielo, y el sol del atardecer se filtraba por las persianas, iluminando una habitación pintada de blanco. Un hombre revisaba documentos en un escritorio de madera, su larga cabellera negra rozando sus hombros como seda.

Se oyó como llamaban a la puerta.

_Entra.

Un chico, que no debía superar los dieciocho, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El hombre dejó los documentos en el escritorio y se recostó sobre la butaca en la que estaba sentado. El chico se inclinó, a la espera de que el pelinegro hablara.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Orochimaru-sama… le tengo buenas noticias. – se enderezó, mirando ahora los ojos ámbar de su jefe - Es sobre Uzumaki Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Tercer capítulo terminado. Uff, me ha quedado más largo que los anteriores, es un avance xD**_

_**¿Alguna crítica o sugerencia? Las acepto todas.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo juego con ellos un poco xD**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Con pasos de elefante se dirigió hacia la salida, bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara que lo seguía a sus espaldas. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían marchado, los pocos que quedaban se iban caminando junto a sus compañeros. Naruto resoplaba a la vez que marchaba hacia el parqueo donde probablemente Kakashi los estuviera esperando, cuando sintió que el pelirrojo detrás de él se detenía.

_ ¿Qué? – espetó volteándose, con una voz más fuerte y enojada de lo que pretendía. Aunque Gaara ni siquiera alzó una de sus invisibles cejas ante esta predecible actitud.

_ Esta ya es la segunda vez. ¿Crees que debe reportárselo a Tsunade-sama? – preguntó con monótona voz.

Naruto no respondió, y bajo la cabeza algo apenado. Había metido la pata otra vez, y en tan corto período de tiempo. Pero es que no pedía evitarlo. Ese Uchiha incluso lo provocó con insultos de niñato de diez años, y él había caído redondito en su juego. ¿Quería pelear con él? _¿En serio?_ Ese bastardo no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_ ¡Me estaba provocando, Gaara! ¡Fue su culpa, no la mía! – acusó el rubio apuntando al interior de la escuela, donde supuestamente debería estar Sasuke todavía.

_ Fue _tu_ culpa. _Tú_ te descontrolaste y _tú_ lo ataste. – incluso si en exterior estaba prácticamente reprediendo a Naruto, en su interior se preguntaba con curiosidad y algo de exasperación si ese tal Uchiha era alguna clase de suicida.

_… Sigue siendo _su_ culpa… al menos en parte. – refunfuñó el rubio cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada.

_Naruto-

_ Gaara… - interrumpió mirándolo ahora a los ojos, los brazos a sus costados - yo… quiero controlarme, _controlarlo_… pero con solo olerlo… tsk, mierda. – rechistó con frustración echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El pelirrojo lo observó con atención, dándole vuelta en su mente a las opciones que tenía para resolver ese problema. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer que Naruto no reaccionara de ninguna forma a la presencia de Uchiha. Pero parecía imposible, acaba de decir que incluso podía olerlo – gracias a los algo útiles y muchas veces molestos súper sentidos que las bestias les habían dado – Naruto tuvo que haber tenido mucho contacto con esa familia como para reconocer a los de esa clase con tanta rapidez y facilidad. ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo sucedido en su pasado, antes de que el equipo de Tsunade y Jiraiya lo rescatara?

_ Ignóralo.

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio con desconcierto.

Gaara suspiró y esperó a que Naruto lo mirara a la cara, algo de confusión en sus ojos celestes.

_ Me dijiste una vez que los monstruos en nuestro interior no eran superiores a nosotros. Que podíamos derrotarlos en el terreno más confiable: nuestra mente. Que no podían obligarnos a hacer cosas que no quisiéramos, porque a fin de cuentas es nuestro cuerpo, y nosotros mandamos sobre él./Nuestros cuerpos son nuestros, nuestras mentes son nuestras. Ellos no pueden hacer nada si no los dejas, porque el único que manda sobre ti eres tú mismo.

"_¡…yo!… ¡obedece!" _Un recuerdo tormentoso acosó a Naruto. Por escasos instantes, volvió a ese lugar: _la reja de metal cerrándose estruendosamente, las luces de linternas apuntándolo antes de alejarse y dejarlo ciego en una oscuridad que no era tan aterradora como la que existía en su interior. Los sentimientos de la bestia reflejando se en sus sangrientos ojos, el filo de sus colmillos rasgando sus propios labios – Una linterna que se acercaba- y esos ojos-_

"__Será mejor que-"_

Memorias que chocaban unas contra otras en su mente, los sentimientos de un infante cual único deseo era _MATAR_.

_MATARLOS A TODOS_. La voz en su interior le cantaba esas palabras una y otra vez, la sanguinaria nana siendo su único consuelo, su único refugio. Porque él y su _monstruo_ solo se tenían el uno al otro. Porque ambos tenían la misma ambición, sentían el mismo _odio_, la misma insana ansia.

_**¡MÁTALOS!**_

_**¡MATA A TODOS LOS UCHIHAS!**_

Naruto se sacudió y se agarró la cabeza enterrando las uñas en su cuero cabelludo. Respiró profundamente, haciendo lo posible por bloquear las imágenes que presionaban con fuerza contra sus sienes, como si trataran de quebrar en pedazos su cráneo.

_ Naruto. – llamó Gaara con tono preocupado, un tono que solo el rubio era privilegiado de escuchar.

Luchó contra el dolor de su cabeza apretando los ojos, y aspirando por la nariz, la terrible jaqueca empezó a retirarse por fin. Su vista se desenfocó cuando miró al pelirrojo, que tenía una expresión extraña en sus ojos: la desesperación de no saber qué hacer para ayudar a alguien importante.

_ Naruto. – el pánico contenido en voz se enmascaraba con el tono de advertencia.

_ Estoy bien. – espetó el rubio resoplando. Gaara se le acercó, harto de estar ahí parado sin hacer nada, llevó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del rubio y comenzó a masajear sus sienes. Era algo que el mismo Naruto había hecho en ese tipo de situaciones, la diferencia era que entonces era él el que sufría las jaquecas. Al rubio casi nunca le aquejaban esas cosas, ¿por qué ahora…?

Ah, _claro._

_El Uchiha._

Naruto cerró los ojos y permitió que el masaje le tranquilizara poco a poco. Algún día tendría que agradecerle a Gaara apropiadamente por estar a su lado en estas situaciones difíciles, que precisamente ahora se estaban haciendo más comunes.

_ No le diré nada a Tsunade-sama si me prometes que no perderás el control otra vez. – murmuró el pelirrojo, suavizando su tono.

Naruto tiró levemente de sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

_... Lo siento, Gaara. No puedo prometerte eso.

No podía. Porque no estaba seguro de cumplirla, sobre todo si _ese bastardo_ – era menos molesto referirse a _él_ de esa forma que con su apellido – volvía a provocarlo. Sobre todo si se metía con su orgullo.

El pelirrojo se resignó, y alejó sus manos de la cabeza rubia, para posar una en uno de sus hombros. Naruto abrió los ojos, contemplando la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo.

_ Has el esfuerzo al menos. – Dijo. Segundos después, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y medio divertida – Parezco tu madre.

Aunque a ambos la palabra les sabía amarga, _ácida_, que parecía desintegrar una parte de sus corazones, Naruto sonrió ampliamente, entendiendo el verdadero significado de lo dicho. Hoy en día, no podían dejarse desanimar por esas cosas.

_ ¡Heheh!– rió socarronamente, pasándole el brazo por el hombro - ¡Pero si a ti te gusta cuidarme!

Y de esa forma emprendieron su caminar hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi, que los esperaba pacientemente recostado en la puerta del conductor, leyendo uno de sus inseparables libros.

"Aparentemente."

**OoOoOoOoO**

El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo, su oscuro color lentamente convirtiéndose en un tierno rosa, después un naranja claro hasta llegar al azul sereno. Al parecer sería un día caluroso, refrescado por las ocurrentes brisas y las grandes y anchas nubes que se esparcían de forma irregular, creando varios parches de sombras en la superficie.

Eran una de esas mañanas tan tranquilas en las que Tsunade despertaba al sonido del teléfono de su despacho, del cual no había salido la noche anterior. Como le estaba ocurriendo con tanta frecuencia, el papeleo no le dejaba ni siquiera tiempo para descansar, o dormir. Esa doble vida que estaba llevando la estaba literalmente matando.

Oh, bueno. Ya se tomaría la tarde libre para beber sake… y apostar.

Sin dejar de estar recostada usando sus brazos como almohadas, y con los ojos algo soñolientos todavía, la rubia descolgó el teléfono.

_ ¿Sí?

__ ¡YO, Tsunade-saMA! Tengo el reporte ¡de la seMANA!_ – contestó la voz gruesa y animada de un hombre.

… _Tienes que estar bromeando._

_ Para de _rapear_, apenas he dormido. – dijo agarrándose el puente de la nariz con molestia, torciendo la boca – Dime lo que sea que me tengas que decir.

__ Ok._ – concedió haciendo una corta pausa -_ He encontrado algo interesante._

_ ¿Qué es? – preguntó, algo más espabilada, sentándose derecha en su silla.

__ Es el cuerpo de Utakata.*_

Tsunade abrió los ojos con espanto y sorpresa. ¡¿Cómo podía ser?! ¡Eso _no_ era posible!

__ Y eso no es todo._ – continuó hablando – _Es algo… raro._

_ ¿Raro? – interrogó con sospecha, haciendo que sus cejas se juntaran.

__ Su cuerpo está… muy pálido. No… diría más que pálido. Casi…transparente, sí. – los pasos del hombre del otro lado de la línea podían ser escuchados por la rubia - Es como sí…hmm, le hubiesen chupado toda la vida o algo. _

Se puso de pie azotando la mesa con su mano. Eran malas noticias, _muy_ malas noticias. Esto solo podía significar una cosa.

_ Bee, quiero que me lo traigas cuanto antes. – comandó con su voz, mientras agarraba su celular y marcaba un número diferente. – Te esperaré en la noche.

_ _¡Roger, boss! Bye, bye._

La línea se cortó, y Tsunade se llevó su teléfono móvil al oído, mientras depositaba el otro en su base. Tres timbres después, pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer que conocía muy bien.

__ ¿Tsunade-sama? Ahora mismo voy-_

_ Shizune. – dijo interrumpiéndola – Quiero que tengas preparado para esta noche el salón de operaciones. Realizaremos una autopsia.

__… ¿Sucedió algo?_

La rubia hizo una breve pausa. No podía creer que desde tan temprano ya estuviera doliéndole la cabeza, el estrés volviendo hacia ella como un compañero de todos los días.

_ Te diré luego. Ven a verme cuando tengas todo listo.

__ Sí._ - respondió obediente.

Colgando, Tsunade volvió a sostenerse el puente de la nariz con frustración y desespero.

_¡Diablos! ¡¿Y ahora qué hacía!?_

**OoOoOoOoO**

A partir de ese día, Naruto se propuso cumplir lo mejor que pudo lo que no pudo prometerle a Gaara. Comenzó a ignorar al Uchi- _bastardo_, al bastardo poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello. No debería ser tan difícil, ¿no? Solo tenía que poner al bastardo al mismo nivel de los demás compañeros; alguien con el que no interactúa de ninguna manera, pero si llegara a dirigirle la palabra, lo trataría como a cualquiera. Sí ese era un buen plan.

Así que en cambio, para distraerse, Naruto comenzó a pasar más tiempo con sus otros compañeros de clase. Aunque Gaara no era muy partidario de esto, pues no le gustaba relacionarse mucho, el rubio siempre le daba el necesario empujón para que su amigo pudiera tener una vida más amena.

Y siendo honestos, no estaba nada mal; Kiba, Sikamaru, Chouji, Shino, todos eran una compañía bastante agradable, cada uno con sus propias rarezas y curiosas personalidades. Y Naruto estaba verdaderamente feliz de hacer amigos con esa libertad, amigos que parecían confiar en él más y más con el paso del tiempo.

Así, en cuestión de días, Shikamaru lo invitaba a tomar la siesta en el patio de la escuela – gesto que, según fuentes confiables, era solo reservado para sus personas más cercanas - ; Chouji le brindaba de su reserva de comida para emergencias - las emergencias casi siempre consistían en que se acaba la hora del almuerzo - ; y Shino lo invitó a su casa para que viera su… su _granja de insectos_, pero tuvo que negarse cordialmente.

Corrieron después rumores de que Shino estaba _deprimido por algo_, pero eso no viene al caso.

Era irónico que, con la poca interacción que había tenido a lo largo de su vida con la sociedad – exceptuando a las personas de La Torre – le fuera tan fácil, tan natural, comportarse y agradarle a las personas de esa manera. Hasta parecía que les gustaba mucho su compañía.

Gaara le llamaba _carisma_.

Pero él realmente no sabía el significado de la palabra, así que simplemente le sonrió en agradecimiento. Después se fue corriendo a la biblioteca en busca un diccionario que lo sacara de dudas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ebisu-sensei - nombrado por todos los de su clase como el peor profesor de todos – loes había hecho hacer un experimento en la clase de química que, para desgracia de la mayoría, se llevaba un gran porcentaje en la nota final, y cuyo reporte debía entregarse ese mismo día.

En serio era una molestia.

Aunque a Gaara no le importaba mucho, por lo que ahora se dirigía a paso tardo hacia dicho laboratorio a entregar el informe que Naruto y él habían escrito. El profesor les había tenido un poco de… "consideración" con alumnos recién llegados. Por eso habían podido terminarlo a tiempo antes de la salida.

Se detuvo.

Podía sentirlo detrás de él.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la persona más problemática que podía haberse encontrado en ese momento. Nunca había cruzado palabras con él, pero al parecer este se tomaba la molestia de seguirlo; _por algún motivo será._

Sasuke no hizo ni por asomo nada para ocultar su presencia o pretender que no lo había estado siguiendo. Solo se detuvo ahí, analizando con sus oscuros ojos al chico que tenía delante. Había algo en él que lo hacía sentirse muy, pero que muy alerta. Debía ser esa apariencia tranquila, que le ponía los pelos de punta.

La gente más tranquila suele ser la más peligrosa.

_ Tú, quiero preguntarte algo. – dijo el pelinegro sin ninguna cortesía.

_ ¿Qué? –respondió Gaara impasible; interiormente sabía a donde podía conducir este interrogatorio.

_ ¿Quién es Uzumaki Naruto?

La pregunta lo sorprendió un poco. No se esperaba algo como eso. Pero tampoco era difícil de responder, sino que era algo demasiado retórico. ¿Quién era Uzumaki Naruto? _Naruto…_

_ Es mi amigo. – respondió secamente.

_ No me refiero a eso. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Quiénes son sus familiares?

_ No es algo de tu incumbencia. – Gaara hizo ademán de seguir su camino, dejando al pelinegro atrás.

Lo que no sabía era que Sasuke no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

El Uzumaki lo había estado ignorando por varis días ya, pasando de sus provocaciones para pelear y de sus insultos. Sus planes para descubrir su verdadera naturaleza se estaban frustrando, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que ir tras al pelirrojo.

_ Entonces déjame preguntarlo de otra forma. – dijo, frunciendo el ceño - ¿_Qué _es Uzumaki Naruto?

El pelirrojo se detuvo, y giró lentamente, fijando sus ojos en el rostro del pelinegro, que le sonreía con arrogancia.

_Lo he visto: sus ojos, la manera en que cambia cuando me ataca. Él no es _normal_.

Las palabras de Sasuke comenzaron a crisparle los nervios. Gaara reconocía ese sentimiento: como si le inyectasen hielo en las venas, como si un sonriente diablillo hiciera frotar dos rocas dentro de su cabeza, tratando de crear una chispa. La chispa que incendiaría su conciencia y enviaría su cordura al abismo.

Se quedó quieto, muy quieto. Sabía que si hacía algún movimiento, todo estaría perdido. Enfocó su mirada en la yerba verde. Sí, eso era bueno. El verde era un color tranquilo, sanador. Su respiración estaba acompasada, como si estuviese durmiendo.

La bestia rugió en su cabeza.

La bestia-

_ No es de tu incumbencia. – repitió, su voz normal, aparentemente tranquila. /ningún cambio en su voz.

_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUAAAAAAAGGG!**_

El pelirrojo contuvo la respiración. Si ese Uchiha seguía haciendo preguntas, si continuaba hablando-

_ Se convirtió en algo de mi incumbencia desde el momento que me atacó. Dime por qué. – demandó Sasuke estrechando aún más sus cejas. Su plan era claro: insistir lo suficiente para hacer que Gaara se enojara, y en medio de su rabia, soltara algún tipo de información útil acerca de Naruto.

_ No es de tu incumbencia. Naruto es solo Naruto.

La sombra de uno de los edificios se cernía sobre ellos, y la brisa pareció esfumarse del ambiente. Solo quedó el silencio; el alarmante silencio que precede a la caza. Y la voz del pelinegro que retumbaba en los oídos de Gaara como una bomba.

_ Uzumaki Naruto… - pronunció Sasuke con lentitud. Quería presionarlo, quería ver de qué forma respondería a sus acusaciones. - … es un _monstruo._

Silencio.

El pelinegro dejó de hablar, en espera por una respuesta. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, ese había sido su último recurso; decir directamente lo que pensaría cualquier persona si supiera lo que él sabía sobre el rubio. No que esa fuera su opinión. Pero cualquier amigo de verdad – y ellos parecían tener ese tipo de amistad - no reaccionaría de forma positiva si a su amigo le llamaran monstruo. Y eso era lo que quería: que Gaara explotara, se enojara, negara sus acusaciones; y que con sus palabras arrojara algo de luz al misterio que era Uzumaki Naruto.

Pero Gaara no le mostraba nada, no se movía, no le respondía ni se enojaba por haber llamado a su amigo de tal manera.

Sospechosamente inquietante.

El silencio se prolongaba y Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Algo acerca de esta situación lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso; algo sobre la falta de reacción del pelirrojo le hacía afilar los sentidos y tragar saliva. Algo… Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

Con esos penetrantes ojos aguamarina todavía mirándolo, sintió como algo comenzó a caer sobre su hombro. Sasuke giró su cabeza, y vio como un delgado hilo de…

_¿Arena? ¿De dónde…?_

…se deslizaba caía sobre su hombro y se deslizaba por todo su brazo, su mano, hasta llegar al suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron atentos, nerviosos… hasta con algo de miedo. Volteó su cuerpo lentamente, un nudo en su garganta. Todavía podía sentir como el pelirrojo le clavaba los ojos en la nuca. Pero su mente no estaba preparada para lo que sus pupilas se encontraron.

Terror.

Una mole de arena que nacía desde el césped como una ola - _¡¿Cómo demonios ha podido salir eso de allí?!_ – y continuaba hacía arriba formando una boca circular con largos y afilados dientes – de arena - se cernía sobre él. De la horrenda figura se escapaban varios hilos de arena a medida que esta iba creciendo, alcanzando aproximadamente los tres metros de altura.

La sombra de la mole de arena cubría todo su cuerpo, la boca se abría lentamente, preparada para engullir su… cabeza.

Si su movimiento para esquivar se hubiese retrasado medio segundo más, hubiera sido definitivamente decapitado. Sasuke se lanzó hacia un lado, rodando sobre sí mismo. Se colocó en cuclillas, mientras observaba como ambos la mole y Gaara se giraban hacia él. Y algo increíble llamó su atención.

Los ojos del pelirrojo habían cambiado. Una transformación incluso más rara que la de Uzumaki: la parte blanca de sus ojos ahora era negra, sus iris habían tomado un color amarillo sucio, sus pupilas se asemejaban a unas X.

Eran los ojos de un demonio.

La mole se separó en cuatro tentáculos de arena comprimida que se lanzaron a él como proyectiles. Consiguió esquivarlos y estos impactaron en el césped, creando pequeños cráteres.

_Si eso me golpea… estaré en problemas._

No le daba siquiera tiempo para pensar: siguió esquivando automáticamente, su cuerpo estaba entrenado para eso; no por nada había estado aprendiendo artes marciales desde los siete años por nada. Primero su hermano, su padre; y cuando estos se fueron, los maestros que su tío contrato para que le enseñaran. Al menos eso debía agradecerle.

Los ataques se hicieron más veloces, y la arena logró rozarlo en las piernas y los brazos un par de veces. Los roces dejaron algunos moretones y cortadas, pero aparte eso ningún daño fue hecho. Lo que a Sasuke realmente le afectó fue la expresión en el rostro de Gaara: una sonrisa sádica y de enferma diversión; la expresión de un depredador que se entretiene torturando a su presa.

Fue algo tan chocante que sus movimientos titubearon, y ese preciso instante fue aprovechado por el pelirrojo, que con sorprendente velocidad lanzó dos colas de arena y las enroscó en ambas piernas, apresando a Sasuke, que cayó de espaldas al suelo cuando estás los jalaron y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia su presunto asesino.

_ _**No sé qué es lo que quieres…**_ - su voz le heló la sangre. No era para nada el monótono tono de antes; tenía un tinte eufórico, sediento de sangre. Como si hubiese estado encerrado por mucho tiempo, y se estuviera preparando para la ansiada matanza - _**…pero te mataré ahora.**_

Sasuke intentó soltarse, y falló. Otros dos fuertes grilletes de arena aprisionaron sus muñecas restringiéndolo completamente.

Su pulso se acelerado y su agitada respiración eran lo único en lo que podía concentrarse. Esto no se parecía en nada a su pelea con Uzumaki; nada en absoluto. Gaara iba _en serio_, podía verlo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, podía sentirlo en el aire. El pánico se adueñó de su cerebro, y sus pupilas comenzaron a girar en todas direcciones, buscando una salida, una oportunidad para salvarse.

Salvar su vida.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_ Pensó con desesperación, apretando los dientes. Tenía que haber una forma. Sino la encontraba a tiempo… sería su fin.

Dos colas de arena lo apuntaron, una a su corazón, la otra a su estómago. Sasuke se preguntó si era posible que la arena lo atravesar limpiamente, aunque sinceramente no quería averiguarlo.

¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Rápido! Pensó mientras intentaba zafarse por segunda vez. Sus esfuerzos no lograron nada, y una parte de su mente se vio forzada a aceptar que estaba a punto de morir. Que su hora había llegado, y moriría a manos de un psicópata asesino por culpa de su propia curiosidad. La sobra de su verdugo cubría su rostro contraído en una mueca de terror, sus ojos azabache imposiblemente abiertos.

Su voluntad fue disminuyendo a la vez que se daba cuenta de que luchar contra el agarre era inútil.

Una muerte sin sentido, hasta estúpida podría decirse. Una muerte-

_¡No!_ ¡No podía rendirse de esa forma!

En medio de sus desesperados pensamientos sintió como si un par de agujas fuera enterrada en cada uno de sus ojos. Un dolor insoportable que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos con molestia.

_¡No! ¡NO!_

_ ¡GAARA!

El pelirrojo fua arrojado al césped con fuerza. Segundos después, la arena se deshizo y se acumuló sobre Sasuke gracias a la fuerza de gravedad. Le siguió un silencio sepulcral, hasta que la voz de Naruto fue lo único que el pelinegro pudo registrar en su pasmada mente.

_ Ssh… tranquilo. – susurró en un tono consolador a Gaara. El rubio los incorporó, quedándose sentados en el suelo y capturó a su amigo en un reconfortante abrazo. – Estoy aquí.

_No estás solo, yo estoy aquí. Seré tu amigo_. Una vieja memoria tomo lugar en la mente de Gaara quien fue calmándose gracias a la presencia de Naruto. Sus palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su interior desde ese día, incapaz de olvidarlas.

_Mi amigo._

_Mi amigo._

_Mi amigo._

Deshizo el abrazo con gentileza, y se puso de pie. Con una rápida mirada al rubio, se dirigió hacia la salida, sin mirar atrás. Naruto se apresuró detrás de él, no sin antes recoger el reporte que Gaara había dejado caer antes.

Y se marcharon.

Sasuke no se incorporó hasta después de unos minutos. Sus extremidades le fallaron al principio, la impresión de lo sucedido impactando en su cuerpo.

Temblando y con la mente en blanco se hizo camino hasta su casa. La certeza de que había estado de cara a la muerte no lo abandonaba. No era el miedo a morir.

Observó su temblorosa mano con fascinación.

Era el arrepentimiento de haber que hubiera muerto sin encontrarle sentido a su vida.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Al otro día, en el horario de salida, Naruto decidió que pondría un fin al asunto de una vez por todas. No podía ser que los dos años que le quedaban en el instituto los fuera a pasar con ese bastardo tratando – y logrando en el proceso - que Gaara y él perdieran el control. ¿Qué es lo que quería, de todas formas? Gaara y él no le habían hecho nada… _oh, claro_.

El primer día.

¿Tal vez el Uchiha quería vengarse? ¿Pero por qué ir tras Gaara? Su amigo no le había hecho nada al bastardo. _Pero yo estaba ignorando todos sus intentos de sacarme de mis cabales._ De igual forma, no tenía derecho, no debió ir tras el pelirrojo. Naruto podía enfadarse muy fácilmente, eso era cierto, pero Gaara era otra historia. Una vez que lo despertabas… se convertía en un asesino a sangre fría.

El pelinegro estaba saliendo por la puerta principal de la escuela, casi último, como siempre. El rubio lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, tomándolo desprevenido, y lo arrastró hacia la pared de al lado. Lo estampó con fuerza, fijando su antebrazo en el cuello de este estrangulándolo de manera que al Uchiha le fuera hablar, y así no lo interrumpiera.

_ Escúchame y mírame bien, bastardo. – comenzó amenazando, escupiendo las palabras sobre el enfadado rostro del pelinegro. – Vuelves a acercarte a Gaara, vuelves a acerarte a mí… - sus ojos cambiaron por un segundo a ese color tan familiar, para después volver al azul fulminante de antes - … _y eres hombre muerto._

Sasuke contempló al airado chico, sus ojos quemando los suyos. Negro y azul que se enfrentaban en una batalla silenciosa. Esos zafiros que pretendían agujerear su rostro, pero que se contenían porque… ¿Por qué se contenía? Era la pregunta del pelinegro.

Espera, ¿no estaba siendo amenazado de muerte ahora mismo?

/Lo que nuestro querido rubio no sabes… es que Sasuke... no cree en amenazas. Es demasiado soberbio como para rendirse ante eso. /

Haciendo un esfuerzo, forzó las palabras fuera de su boca, componiendo una sonrisa engreída, una mirada de superioridad. Si Uzumaki creía que se saldría con la suya, estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado.

_ No…te… tengo miedo. – dijo con dificultad, su voz baja por la leve asfixia que estaba sufriendo, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Naruto lo escuchara.

Dio dos irregulares pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo y liberando al pelinegro. Con ojos llenos de incredulidad total, contempló al Uchiha. Su cuerpo empezó a templar y su rostro se estaba poniendo muy colorado de momento. Bufó, se tapó la boca, y agachando un poco la cabeza; Sasuke solo observaba confundido mientras se acariciaba inconscientemente la garganta.

_¿Se está aguantando para no atacarme?_ Pensó el pelinegro. No le sorprendería, por su anterior altercado con el rubio, podía deducir sin lugar a dudas que Uzumaki Naruto era bastante orgulloso.

Sasuke dio un cauteloso paso en su dirección, su cuerpo tensándose con anticipación, a la espera de volver a luchar con ese chico. Tendría que andarse con más cuidado que le anterior vez, apuntar al estómago, la barbilla… recordando bien, el rubio casi no se defendía, más bien atacaba de frente con toda su fuerza. Entonces debería atacarlo desde atrás y-

_ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! –lanzó una sonora carcajada al aire, soltando la risa que había estado conteniendo desde que escuchó las palabras de Sasuke. Se agarró el estómago cuando le empezó a doler, haciendo lo posible por que sus piernas no le fallaran y caerse de rodillas delante del Uchiha, que lo contemplaba atónito.

Naruto tenía una amplia gran sonrisa en su cara, tan amplia que podría rajarle las mejillas, y al mirar al pelinegro, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que esas pupilas azules eran lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Mostraban un brillo de… como describirlo… de dicha… de… ¿felicidad?

Por primera vez esos ojos no lo miraban con odio; sino como si lo que tuvieran al frente fuera lo más gracioso, a la vez lo más increíble que hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo. Azul y negro se encontraban, de manera diferente esta vez. Alegría y perplejidad.

_¿Está… contento?_

El rubio suspiró, bufando una risita. Repentinamente ladeó la cabeza en un movimiento corto, como si hubiese oído algo. Con una última sonrisa dirigida a Sasuke, en esta ocasión burlona, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo; no sin antes despedirse.

_ ¡Nos vemos mañana, _Sasuke_!

Su nombre sonó raro siendo pronunciado con esa voz. El pelinegro se quedó quieto en el lugar, no sabiendo que hacer. Y, realmente, ¿qué había sido eso?

_¡Espera!_ , quería gritarle. No entendía. ¡No entendía! ¿Le hacía gracia lo que le había dicho, y se estaba riendo de él? ¿Por qué lo había llamado por su nombre? ¿Por qué siquiera se despidió, como si se llevaran bien?

_¡Demonios!_

_Tsk.

¿Y por qué demonios cada vez que confrontaba ese rubio lo dejaba con aun más preguntas en la cabeza?

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Y eso fue todo. Hasta el próximo cap! xD**_

_**¿Críticas, sugerencias? **_

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**CAPÍTULO V**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Entró con prisa al auto, sin querer tirando la puerta. Su colorado rostro, mejillas hinchadas y labios apretados fueron contemplados con curiosidad por el chofer y el pelirrojo a su lado.

_ ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kakashi desde el asiento delantero, girándose para que su único ojo tuviera una mejor visión de estado del rubio.

_Necesita ir al baño. – afirmó Gaara in titubeos, al parecer muy seguro del por qué su amigo lucía como si estuviera aguantándose algo. ¿Se habría comido algo raro en la cafetería otra vez?

Ante esas palabras el rubio no pudo soportarlo más, estallando en una lluvia de incesantes carcajadas – otra vez. Unas lagrimillas de alegría se escurrieron por sus risueños ojos, a la vez que se sostenía el estómago y pataleaba como niño al que están torturando a bases de cosquillas.

Sus dos espectadores le observaron como si le hubieran crecido orejas de ratón y dientes de castor; así de estupefactos estaban. Naruto era por naturaleza una persona jovial, pero esta exteriorización de "felicidad" era algo nunca visto. No que ellos supieran, al menos. ¿Qué en el universo haría que Naruto se tronchase de la risa… por casi siete minutos?

Poco a poco, las risotadas fueron bajando de volumen, quedando solo algunos bufidos y risitas entre dientes. El rubio negó con falso pesar mientras sonreía, como si no se creyese la cosa o como si algo imposiblemente hilarante se hubiera manifestado frente a sus ojos. Una imposibilidad que se había vuelto real, y en consecuencia, había hecho que su corazón se hinchase con una emoción desconocida, llenándose de calidez; aceptación.

_No te tengo miedo._

Lo mejor que le habían dicho en toda su condenada vida.

Cuando desde que tenías conciencia eras temido y tratado como un monstruo, una _cosa_ a la que los demás no deben acercarse; algo con lo que debes ser extremadamente precavido; una bestia peligrosa y destructiva que solo debes tratar de poner bajo tu control, de _amaestrar _– la palabra lo disgustaba en demasía –llegas a comprender que lo único que lograrás ver en los ojos de humanos que te miraran – _en esos ojos rojo sangre_ - es desprecio. Y miedo.

Estaba acostumbrado; era su pan de cada día. Despertar con esas miradas, vivirlas en cada momento, y llevarlas en su mente cuando dormía. Unas lo llenaban de violenta ira; las otras lo angustiaban horriblemente; pero todas lograban lo mismo: carcomer su interior como ratas hambrientas.

Y de repente, como un choque accidental, como un golpe certero a su rostro, un ser humano – uno del que no esperaba nada más que _esas miradas_ – un Uchiha…

_No te tengo miedo._

En aquellos desafiantes, retadores y audaces irises oscuros no había visto nada de eso. No desprecio. No temor. No odio. Incluso sabiendo de lo que Naruto sería capaz – ya había tenido una probada gracias a Gaara – sus ojos no cambiaban.

Aquel sentimiento de odio superficial había fue remplazado de forma drástica por uno de completa fascinación.

Una parte de su mente todavía no podía creerlo. Entonces, esa otra parte, la que atesoraba con avaricia y posesividad aquellas palabras, se lo dictaba una y otra vez, el rostro de Sasuke dibujándose en su interior como un cuadro en un marco dorado.

_No te tengo miedo._

_Oh, Dios._ Pensó negando nuevamente la cabeza, una risita escapándose de su boca.

Un carraspeo empujó a Naruto fuera de su pequeña burbuja, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con dos curiosos pares de ojos que lo contemplaban cuestionadoramente.

_ ¿A qué esperas, Kakashi? ¡Hora de irse-ttebayo! – exclamó con fingido enojo., suprimiendo la sonrisa permanente que luchaba por instaurarse en su cara.

El peliplateado parpadeó desconcertado, pero no preguntó nada y se dispuso a arrancar el auto, tomando la ruta que los llevaría directo a La Torre.

Ojos aguamarina taladraron el perfil del rubio. Aun así Naruto ignoró la escudriñadora mirada sumergiendo otra vez en su propio mundo. Preguntas, y una curiosidad incuestionable. Su maravillada mente no paraba de reproducir ese recuerdo, retrocediendo en el tiempo para ver la misma escena decenas de veces.

La sonrisa le ganó la batalla, y se elevó hasta sus ojos azules, que brillaron con una intensidad irreconocible.

_¿Quién eres… Sasuke?_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Se sentía irritado. La situación actual lo ponía nervioso, y no sabía si desear que las cosas regresaran a cómo eran antes. Ahí por lo menos sabría qué hacer, cómo comportarse.

_ ¡Hola, Sasuke!

Y no sabía que era peor: si la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía el rubio al saludarlo tan agradablemente, como si fuesen muy amigos, o la cara de casi espanto del pelirrojo. ¿Acaso era bipolar el chico? Sería la única explicación. Seguro que después se le tiraba encima y le buscaba pelea.

Pero no sucedió.

Todo el día, todo el desgraciado día ese desgraciado rubio lo saludaba cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos, o en la cafetería. En el salón de clases, Sasuke pudo sentir las miradas furtivas – y en ocasiones algunas perceptiblemente fijas – que Naruto le daba. Le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo, molesto.

_Tsk, sonríe como un idiota._

No sabía que hacer; la hostilidad de Naruto hacia su persona había desaparecido por completo. Era como si al rubio le hubieran lavado el cerebro, o algo parecido. ¿Cómo debería comportarse a partir de ahora? Seguir como antes sería ridículo. Aunque la nueva actitud del Uzumaki solo lo hacía sentir más sospechoso sobre el asunto. Era como si la amenaza de muerte de hace días nunca hubiera ocurrido. Algo de esa tarde… algo acerca de aquella conversación había alterado su - _¿relación?_ ¿Realmente esa era la forma de llamarle?– con Naruto.

La situación continuó inalterable por un par de días, y Sasuke no encontró otro remedio que optar por la indiferencia. La _aparente_ indiferencia, por supuesto. Le seguía vigilando desde cerca, con discreción, evitando cruzar miradas con el ojiazul. Pero cada vez que sucedía, se veía obligado o mirar a otro lado, decantándose por ignorar sus sonrisas.

Sinceramente, se sentía más nervioso que cuando el pelirrojo intentó asesinarlo. Y recordando eso… Naruto lo había salvado. Aunque en el momento de los hechos parecía más preocupado por su amigo – razones no le faltaban - que por la víctima misma. Le había parecido que Gaara estaba…inestable. Esa debía ser la razón por la que siempre estaban juntos, cubriendo sus espaldas, vigilándose el uno al otro, ¿no? Ambos eran inestables… fácilmente alterables.

Torció una sonrisa, celebrando en su interior la pequeña victoria. Se estaba acercando. Ya casi…

_Detente._

Contuvo su respiración.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ Pensó perplejo, apretando los puños con fuerza debajo de su escritorio. Las palabras del profesor se filtraron por sus oídos, y de repente se vio encerrado en su mente. No entendía.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Llamó una voz en su cabeza, una que sonaba alarmada, y terriblemente igual a la suya. Presionó sus labios en una línea recta, su máscara de impasibilidad rajándose un poco, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente.

_Fue él quien comenzó todo esto._

_Pero tú continuaste provocándolo, vigilándolo._

_Tengo que saber quién es._

_¿Por qué tienes que saberlo?_

_Porque…Porque él me atacó._

_¿Y qué?_

_Tengo que encontrar la verdad. ¡No es normal! ¡Ninguno de los dos es normal!_

_¿Y?... __**No es de tu incumbencia**__._ Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente; el tono de cierto pelirrojo escondido entre ellas.

_Tsk.

_Estás obsesionado._ Cantó la voz con burla. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, sus pensamientos organizándose inconscientemente para demostrarle que, en efecto, se estaba obsesionando.

Con Uzumaki Naruto.

_No._

_Reconócelo. Admite que-_

_¡No!_

Se puso de pie súbitamente, acallando al profesor con su repentina acción. Se excusó del aula, sorprendiendo a su compañeros. Uchiha Sasuke no era de los que iba el baño en horario de clases. Con ligera preocupación, el profesor llamó la atención de sus alumnos y retomó su lección, tomando nota mental de preguntar al pelinegro por su bienestar cuando el turno terminara.

Sasuke se mojó el rostro repetidas veces, las puntas de su cabello humedeciéndose ante los bruscos movimientos. El baño de chicos estaba desierto, el único sonido perceptible siendo el chorro de agua que salía del grifo que el pelinegro no se había molestó en cerrar.

Con sus manos apoyadas sobre el lavamanos, contempló su rostro en el espejo: su ceño fruncido, las gotas de agua resbalando por su cara, la mueca de disgusto que armaba su boca, los ojos carbón perforando su reflejo acusadoramente.

_Admítelo._

_ ¡Maldición! – agachó la cabeza, si vista perdiéndose en el agua que caía, la presión de esta haciendo que salpicara su cuello y barbilla.

_¿Hace cuánto que no te sentías así de vivo?_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Eran de esas mañanas en las que tienes ese molesto presentimiento de que algo va a suceder, y no puedes sacudirte la sensación de ninguna manera. Para algunos llega a ser solo una falsa alarma; pero otros, simple y llanamente, se llevan una horrorosa sorpresa.

_ ¿¡KAKASHI!?

_ Habla más bajo, Uzumaki. A partir de hoy soy Kakashi-_sensei_. – le dijo con su ojito feliz, pues por la máscara que le cubría el rostro no se podía ver su sonrisa. Sabía que Naruto reaccionaría de esa forma. Por eso mismo le había dicho a Tsunade que no se lo informara antes.

_¡¿Qué mierda?!_ Pensó el rubio con fastidio. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Miró a Gaara con la pregunta escrita en la cara, pero el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué la vieja haría algo así? Ese día Kakashi…Oh, ¡claro! Ahora que recordaba…

"__¿ Y tú quién eres?_

__Soy Yamato. Seré su chofer por hoy._

__ ¿Dónde está Kakashi? – preguntó el rubio Naruto con desconfianza._

__ Tiene algo de lo que encargarse."_

…Eso lo explicaba todo.

El rubio se largó en su asiento, abatido ante el giro de los acontecimientos, haciendo que una de las invisibles cejas de Gaara se alzara ante su exagerada reacción. No podría ser tan malo… ¿verdad?

El peliplateado se sentó en el escritorio de forma correcta. Pero de alguna manera se sintió incómodo, así que levantó sus pies y los recostó sobre la mesa. Los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Qué se creía este profesor, que estaba en su casa viendo la televisión?

Sería una buena pregunta, teniendo en cuenta que para Kakashi, todos ellos eran un "show".

Y humorístico, por cierto.

_Bien, como no los conozco, ni se si sin buenos o malos en esta materia, les asignaré un trabajo.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! – esa fue la cara de "WTF" que pusieron todos, atónitos. Naruto por su parte, ya estaba preparando en su mente un plan para desquitarse del peliplateado. ¡No hace ni dos semanas que está en la escuela y ya le quiere arruinar una materia!

_Se supone que está aquí para ayudarme, ¡¿no?!_ Exclamó el rubio el rubio en su cabeza.

_ Vamos, vamos, cálmense. – dijo, haciendo gesto de quitarle importancia con una mano al berrinche – Será fácil.

_¡Há! ¡Nada de lo que tú pides es fácil!_

_ Será sobre la historia de nuestra ciudad. Solo escojan un lugar que les guste, investiguen sobre su historia y escriban sobre ello. Pueden entrevistar a personas también.

Sakura levantó la mano. Su rostro aparentaba normalidad, pero por dentro estaba maldiciendo a Kakashi-sensei con toda su alma.

_ ¿Tienes algo que decir… - ojeó una de las carpetas que tenía en el escritorio, buscando el nombre de la chica - … Haruno-san?

_ ¿Puede ser cualquier lugar?

_ _Cualquier_ lugar que tenga algo de historia, sirve. Al concluir la clase dividiré en parejas… ¿Qué pasa? – les preguntó a sus nuevos alumnos, que lo observaban con molestia en los ojos – Hahah, ¿pensaban que los pondría a hacer un proyecto que es para mañana de forma individual?

_ ¡¿PARA MAÑANA?!

_... Ups, ¿olvidé mencionarlo? – preguntó con fingida inocencia, sin perder esa sonrisa.

_Veredicto final: ¡Le ha arrebatado el puesto a Ebisu-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei es peor!_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kakashi abandonó su holgazana postura y se puso de pie, tomando el libro de texto y mandando a que los alumnos abrieran los suyos en la página 36. Empezó a leer, su tono, a pesar de ser bajo, se escuchaba claramente por toda el aula, y más de uno se ajustó bien en su silla, precaviendo por si el nuevo profesor les atrapaba distraídos.

¿Quién dice que la vida de un estudiante es fácil?

Un par de minutos después, el peliplateado se detuvo, haciendo que todos levantaran la vista y se fijaran en él.

Contempló con lentitud a sus nuevos alumnos, moviendo la cabeza como un ventilador. Entonces ordena volviendo la vista al libro:

_ Uzumaki, siéntate al lado de Uchiha.

_ ¿_QUÉ_? – exclamaron los susodichos a la vez, siendo la voz de Naruto sobrepasando en volumen a la de Sasuke.

_Sin peros. – respondió, pasando una página entretenidamente. Su voz no dejaba de ser autoritaria.

A duras penas Naruto arrastro los pies hasta su nuevo puesto, una parte de él se sintiéndose excitada ante el hecho de estar junto a Sasuke. Se sentó, dándole un vistazo a su compañero, para ver que este tenía la mirada fija en la pizarra, a la vez que Kakashi continuaba con su lectura.

Por otro lado, la espalda de Gaara se puso rígida, sus sentidos alertas ante cualquier comportamiento extraño de Naruto, aunque su amigo había estado inusualmente amigable con el Uchiha los últimos días. Sin embargo, eso no era excusa para bajar la guardia. Desde su mesa sería capaz de escuchar hasta el más suave rose del lapicero con el papel; nada se le escaparía.

El profesor levantó la vista, parando nuevamente de leer, y sondeó otra vez el salón con su mirada. Los alumnos ya especulaban de otro irracional cambio, y se sintieron desgraciadamente suertudos al ver que no se equivocaban.

_Hyuuga, al puesto de Gaara.

La chica alzó la cabeza como un resorte, sorprendida por haber sido llamada. Un vergonzoso sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, y actuó como había sido instruida.

La "invasión de la silla de Naruto" lo descolocó un poco, pero decidió que, si Kakashi continuaba con estas demostraciones de poca seriedad acerca de su situación – o que de verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer que añadirle fuego al fuego – se lo haría saber a Tsunade-sama. Prefería tener a su amigo a su lado; reducía las posibilidades de eventos no deseados.

Y por supuesto, lo hacía sentir más cómodo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quería hablarle. De verdad quería forzar las palabras fuerzas de su boca, e iniciar una conversación con el pelinegro. Deseaba preguntarle cosas; cualquier cosa le vendría de maravilla, pero no podía. Era como si una soga apretara su cuello cada vez que intentaba algo. ¿Por qué se sentía… tan nervioso y a la vez ansioso de hablar con esa persona? Nunca le había sucedido algo así. Ni siquiera con Gaara había sido así de difícil.

La voz de Kakashi entraba y salía por sus oídos, llegando a captar de tanto en tanto una o dos palabras. En los primeros días que había comenzado a convivir con Gaara, se había sentido muy feliz; alguien como él existía en ese mundo.

No era igual que con los otros: él y Gaara tenían y había vivido los primeros años de su vida hasta el momento en que se conocieron en un abismo de odio, dolor y soledad. Cada uno encerrado en su propia jaula, y cuando finalmente eran liberados, solo podían salir corriendo y arrasar por donde pasaran, hasta encontrar un ligar en el cual refugiarse. Estar frente a alguien tan similar a él le trajo tanta conmoción, tanto alivio, que entablar una conversación con Gaara fue algo plenamente natural; eran las palabras que a él le hubiera gustado escuchar en ese situación.

Con Sasuke… sabía que no sería de la misma manera. Eran tan diferentes, y por lo que había podido aprender en eso días, con una personalidad soberbia y compleja. Además, de que no parecía ser muy hablador… _¿Discreto? Eso es…_

_No importa._ Ya hallaría una forma de acercarse a Sasuke, decidió curvando los labios confidencialmente.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ya había tocado la campana de salida, y dos hombres discutían en un salón de clases, uno sentado con las piernas alzadas, y el otro de pie, vociferándole al otro que literalmente había perdido la chaveta.

_ ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco, Kakashi?! ¡Ellos prácticamente se odian!

El peliplateado suspiró.

_ No exageres, Iruka. Están en la flor de la juventud, es normal que haya algo de fuego entre ellos. – le dijo despreocupado.

_ … tienes que estar realmente _mal_ si estás empezando a hablar igual que Guy.

Kakashi cerró su libro – ese libro que siempre lleva consigo, que lea a todas horas, y que abrió "precisamente" cuando Iruka había llegado a "regañarlo" – y miró al moreno seriamente.

_ Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer. Naruto tiene que superar su odio, no podrá tener una vida pacífica si contiene ese odio en su interior. ¿Qué mejor manera de ponerlo de la mano con un Uchiha?

¿No era consciente del doble sentido que tenía todo lo que decía?

_ Aun, así, ¿qué pasa si comienzan a pelear? Si Naruto se descontrola… - La frente de Iruka se arrugó de preocupación.

_ No lo hará. Deberías tener un poco más de confianza en él. Si el supera sus sentimientos negativos, será capaz de controlarse mejor, y no tendrá que ser supervisado por mí o por otro las 24 horas del día.

El moreno suspiró con frustración, apretando los puños. No le gustaba, simplemente no le gustaba. No quería que Naruto pasara por eso. El rubio tenía un temperamento horrible cuando trataba con Uchihas; la bestia en su interior con solo sentirlos se lanzaba al ataque, en busca de muerte. Naruto luchaba todos los días consigo mismo: los sentimientos de la bestia se mezclaban con los suyos, lo alteraban y lo hacían entrar en un estado de ira y violencia que solo unos pocos podían parar.

Aunque… últimamente el ambiente entre esos dos se había "congelado" un poco. Como si la hostilidad entre ambos hubiese disminuido de repente. Lo había notado: las miradas…

Pero de todas formas no quería arriesgarse.

_ Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. – y con esto, Iruka abandonó el salón de clase.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Y eso ha sido todo. ¡Hasta el próximo!**_

_**¿Críticas, sugerencias?**_

_**¿Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Una corta N/A: Tardé más de lo que quería. Pero aquí está. El próximo no tardará en salir, lo prometo. **

**Una aclaración respecto a un error que cometí****: en el capítulo tres, en la primera parte donde Sasuke recuerda a su familia y el intento de asesinato, aclaro que no es ocho años después, sino ****a los ocho años de Sasuke****, o sea, dos años después del primer intento de asesinato. Es algo importante, por eso lo digo. Ya me encargaré de arreglarlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Qué es tan genial, por dibujarle una sonrisa a Sasu :3 Yo no podrí **

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**OoOoOoOoO**

No había nada como tomarse la tarde libre, pensó la rubia con satisfacción. Burlando su papeleo y obligaciones, la máxima autoridad de Konoha había decidido ignorar olímpicamente su deber con la sociedad, y dedicar lo que restaba de día a disfrutar de sus dos más grandes placeres:

El sake.

Y las apuestas.

Al principio se sintió ligeramente culpable, pero eso no era algo que una copa o dos de ese líquido celestial no pudieran curar. Además, había estado trabajando dos semanas seguidas sin parar, durmiendo en pequeños intervalos, la mayoría de las veces con el escritorio y los centenares de documentos importantísimos haciendo de almohada. Y eso era cuando su fiel asistente no la arrastraba de su despecho a su habitación a horas tan cristianas como las cuatro de la mañana, para tener que iniciar el nuevo día a las siete en punto. Un ciclo de estrés y trabajo interminable. Pero las últimas – malas – noticias habían convencido por fin a su mano derecha de que tenía el derecho de tomarse al menos unas horas de libertad y recreación, para distraerse aunque fuese por unos momentos de los problemas que actualmente le aquejaban.

Reclinándose en el sofá, con un brazo se acomodándose sobre el espaldar y la mano del otro sosteniendo una botella de sake, caviló sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

Bee había traído el cadáver de Utakata - discretamente, por supuesto. ¿Qué diría la gente? – y había procedido a analizarlo en la sala de autopsias especialmente preparada para esos casos en La Torre. Lo que había encontrado no les había gustado para nada.

Aparentemente, como el hombre de piel morena había adivinado, su fuerza vital, su _energía_, había sido absorbida de una forma muy extraña. Lo más inquietante eran sin dudas los pinchazos de agujas que había en la nuca, las muñecas y los tobillos, detalles de los cuales Bee no se había percatado. Además, esa inusual transparencia…la piel de Utakata estaba completamente traslucida. Era como si hubiera estado conectado a algo por un largo período de tiempo… algo que, supuestamente, se había encargado de succionarle la vida, literalmente.

Habían notado también algunos raspones e hinchazón en la garganta y las vías respiratorias. Después de un análisis más profundo había dado con la conclusión de que a Utakata le habían introducido algún tipo de tubo por la boca y lo había hecho llegar a través de la tráquea hasta los bronquios, y después los pulmones. Y a partir de ahí era que el misterio empezaba.

¿Qué le había hecho a ese hombre? ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Y para qué? Semejante procedimiento solo pudo haber sido realizado por alguien que tuviera al menos una ligera noción de la medicina. Pero de todas formas, ¡ese método no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había hecho a Utakata!

Le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. Se halaría de los cabellos si eso la ayudara a encontrar la respuesta, pero en cambio optó por fruncir el ceño hacía la mesa de café que tenía en frente, como si en su superficie yacieran encriptadas las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Suspirando con cansancio, le dio un sorbo a la bebida y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Tantas cosas que hacer, tantos asuntos por resolver… tantas personas a las que proteger.

No valía la pena darle tantas vueltas. Por ahora, debía disfrutar de su pequeño receso.

_ ¡_Hey_, Shizune_ee_! ¡Tráeme más sake, y de paso te tomas una copa también! – exclamó sacudiendo la botella vacía de un lado a otro, un leve sonrojo delatando su claro estado de ebriedad.

La pelinegra tomó el par de botellas que le tendió el hombre de la barra con prisa, haciéndole compañía a su jefa en el sitio opuesto al del sofá. La ansiedad era evidente en sus ojos, pero le siguió la corriente a su jefa. Unas cuantas horas de despreocupación no harían ninguna diferencia de todas formas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_ ¿Sí?

__ ¿Dónde estás y qué estás haciendo?_

_ Estoy en la Avenida… ¡y sabes lo que estoy haciendo!

__ Bien. Te llamo luego._

Las calles vibraban con el bullicio natural de la ciudad. Gente yendo de un lado para otro, hablando a través de sus teléfonos móviles con apuro y estrés, los negocios repletos de personas que entraban y salían. Pero aparte de eso, el sol de la tarde y los ocasionales árboles que se balanceaba acorde a las ocurrentes brisas que no hacían más que levantar el polvo del asfalto, era una tarde bastante normal y tranquila.

__ ¿Cómo estás?_

_ Estoy _caminando_, Gaara.

__ Ajá. ¿A qué hora vuelves?_

_ ¡No lo sé! Todavía no nos hemos decidido.

__ Bien. Decídanse pronto. Te volveré a llamar._

No hacían ni hora y media que habían salido de la escuela, y aquella melodía volvió a sonar, por cuarta vez. Si Sasuke fuera más temperamental de lo que ya era le arrancaría el maldito aparato al rubio de las manos y lo escacharía placenteramente con los talones. No podía ser que algo tan inofensivo le estuviera poniendo de los nervios.

Chasqueando la lengua, Naruto descolgó su celular.

_ ¿Sí?... ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?... Estás exagerando, ¿sabes?... ¡Oye…! – el pitido lo avisó de que le había colgado, _otra vez_ - Tsk. Hasta parece mi novia. – rezongó en voz baja el rubio con frustración.

Y Sasuke no podía estar más de acuerdo.

_Ese Gaara_ se tomaba lo de la protección muy pero demasiado en serio. EL chico pelirrojo había estado chequeando en el rubio desde que este había salido de la escuela. No sabía decir quién estaba más harto, si él o Naruto. No es que fuera de su incumbencia, pero daba la impresión de que el pelirrojo sospechaba de que Sasuke intentaría arrastrar al rubio hacia otra pelea. Y no le culpaba; eso sería precisamente lo que estaría haciendo ahora si no fuera por la inquietante simpatía que Naruto tenía para con su persona.

Por otro lado, encontrar un tema para el dichoso trabajo se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea olímpica. No podía llegar a un acuerdo ni anque lo intentasen; a pesar de que Naruto quería llevarse mejor con el Uchiha, sus ideas le parecían muy aburridas. Cuando él hacía, algo , quería que fuese algo que impresionase y sorprendiese a los demás. Y la escuela no se quedaba atrás respecto a eso. Sin contar que se trataba de Kakashi; en alguna parte de su cerebro había asumido la idea de que el peliplateado había ordenado el trabajo solo para molestarlo, por lo que tendría que demostrarle que se equivocaba totalmente.

Por el contrario, esta era una perfecta oportunidad para conocer mejor a Sasuke, que lo único que había hecho desde que su pequeña excursión había comenzado era sugerir lugares con un tono cortante y fruncirle el ceño al rubio cada vez que este le negaba vehementemente todas sus propuestas. No era muy alentador, pero por algo se empezaba. Además de que Naruto no se rendiría tan fácilmente. _Persistencia_ debería ser su otro apellido.

__Volveré a llamar dentro de quince minutos._

En cuanto a Gaara… le molestó un poquito la sobreprotección de su mejor amigo. ¿Pero que pensaba, que al primer segundo saltaría a desgarrarse la garganta como perros rabiosos? Eso hubiera sido antes… concedió con una gota rondándole por la sien. Ahora era diferente.

_¿Y si apago el celular?_

…

… _Probablemente llegue a pensar lo peor y traiga a toda la tropa de Tsunade para ver que pasó._

Los celulares en sí eran algo muy imprescindible para los habitantes de La Torre. L equipo de Inteligencia de Tsunade los tenía a todos vigilados con GPS; si se daba algún tipo de situación, era necesario contactar a todos lo más rápido posible. Y este tratamiento era aún más exagerado para… los compañeros de Naruto, como Gaara, Yugito o Roshi. Perecía que para la vieja tener un guardaespaldas que te pisa los talones las 24 horas del día no es suficiente.

Distraídamente avistó un posible objetivo, sonriendo agitó a Sasuke por el hombro, llamando su atención en el proceso. El pelinegro se estaba ensimismando demasiado en el asunto de su nueva descubierta obsesión. Digamos que si mente estaba tratando de aferrase a la negación y pateando con ahínco a la aceptación.

No era algo fácil.

_ ¡Mira, mira Sasuke! ¿Qué te parece ese-ttebayo? Se ve interesant-

_No. – le cortó el pelinegro, siendo esta como la sexta vez aproximadamente. Se iba a volver una frase permanente de su boca – sin olvidar que Sasuke estaba a punto de coger un complejo de disco rayado – si Naruto no ideaba algo más _apropiado_.

Porque definitivamente un _Sex shop_ no lo era.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El gran hombre, literalmente hablando, entró a la estancia saludando a las personas que allí estaban con la mano o señas que algunos podrían considerar _cool_. Su morena piel y extravagante apariencia no hacía más que llamar la atención de los presentes, sobre todo del pequeño grupo de hombre y mujeres que se reunían en el fondo del lugar.

_ ¡YO, Tsunade!

_Ah, Bee. – correspondió la mujer, que se aclaró la garganta en un intento de hacer su voz más seria de lo que su actual estado le permitía. - ¿Cómo están las cosas?

_ Todo está _OK_. Solo pasaba para decirte que mi hermano vendrá en un par de días. Te va a contactar mañana. – informó, curiosamente sin mover mucho las manos en esa forma suya. Lo que los demás no creían era posible, claro está. Debía Tratarse de algo realmente serio.

Shizune, Yamato, Kotetsu e Isumo observaron como la jefa le daba un sorbo a su copita de sake, antes de responder. Dos de sus compañeros se habían marchado de la mesa de juego minutos antes, por razones de las cuales todos se extrañaban. Bueno, Tsunade les había sugerido de manera muy sutil que se largaran a otra parte, así que debía ser algo.

_De acuerdo. Lo esperaré con ansias. – después, le dedicó una media sonrisa – ¿Por qué no nos acompañas un rato antes de marcharte? – Ofreció la rubia abarcando con el brazo la mesa que contenía varias botellas y cartas desperdigadas.

_Muchas gracias, pero no, gracias. – Bee regresó con a su distintivo rap - Aniki quiere verme ahora, y ya va siendo hora, _yeah._

Asintiendo, Tsunade se despidió de hombre, y retornó a su estado de "borracha contenta", lanzando entusiasmadas propuestas al aire.

_ ¿Quién quiere jugar póker? ¡Apuesto a que no me ganan ni una vez, ja!

Debía ser un misterio del Universo… cómo esa mujer nunca se cansaba de perder.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Llegaba un momento en el que deambular por la ciudad no era tan divertido como Naruto creía, sobre todo porque su compañero era el vivo retrato de un cubo de hielo en lo que se refería a conversación, y las constantes llamadas de Gaara que lo hacían sentir prisa por terminar con todo eso y volver a La Torre, porque esa sincera y directa muestra de preocupación de verdad que le estaba haciendo perder la poca paciencia con la que había nacido. De todas formas ya estaba oscureciendo… y todavía no se ponían de acuerdo. Podía ser frustrante, pero –según el complejo funcionamiento de la mente de Naruto - tenía su lado divertido: Eran ambos tan diferentes que no parecían poder coincidir con nada.

_Fascinante. _

Un estruendoso ruido los hizo hacer un alto y detener el flujo de sus pensamientos. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la procedencia de semejante rugido de león enjaulado, el rostro se le incendió de un rojo semáforo y se volteó hacia el pelinegro rascándose la nuca y sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza.

_ ¡Sasuke, tengo hambre! ¡Vamos a por algo de comer! – contestó a la ceja alzada del chico.

Quien no se lo pensó ni tres segundos.

_ No. Perderemos tiempo. Espera a comer en tu casa. – Y ahora que Sasuke lo pensaba; después de decidir el tema, ¿a dónde irían a ordenarlo y escribirlo en papel? Sería su casa, o la del rubio. Eran las únicas dos opciones.

_ ¡Pero Sasukeee! No puedo pensar bien con el estómago vacío. – chilló Naruto como un niño.

_Hm, entonces no pienses. Ya me encargaré yo de eso. – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa engreída, parte burla, parte tratando de convencer al rubio para poder elegir el maldito lugar de una vez por todas y dejar de dar vuelta por Konoha como huérfanos de guerra.

Y es obvio que Naruto se lo tomaría de la peor manera.

_ ¡Hey, bastardo! – por un momento dudo, pues hacía tiempo que no lo llamaba de esa forma – desde que se "fascinó con él" – pero no hizo caso y continuó hablando en voz alta - ¡Es un trabajo en _dúo_. Y no voy a dejar que lo hagas todo, ¡voy a hacer mi parte! – miró a un lado - …Además de que Kakashi me pondrá una nota baja si se entera. – farfulló para sí mismo, aunque Sasuke pudo escuchado, despertando su curiosidad.

Aquella que había estado suprimiendo todo el rato.

_¿De dónde conoces a Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó con sospecha. Porque tenía que conocerlo, de eso estaba seguro. No solo se refería al susodicho profesor de forma tan familiar, sino que, antes en la escuela, se había fijado en que Naruto se había alborotado mucho con su llegada.

A Naruto se le bajaron los humos inmediatamente.

_ ¿Q- qué? ¡Hahahah! ¿Claro que no lo conozco, como lo voy a conocer? ¡Hoy es la primera vez que lo veo, hahahah! – dijo nerviosamente; no que Sasuke le hubiera creído.

Qué frustrante. Parecía que mientras más tiempo pasaba con el rubio, más misterios y preguntas surgían; era como un círculo interminable del que nunca se podía salir, por el cual él caminaba tercamente en espera por encontrar la más pequeña brecha.

La brecha que no aparecía. Más bien, el círculo parecía hacerse más y más perfecto, impidiéndolo romperlo: Ojos azules que se volvías rojos algunas veces… cuando Naruto se enfurecía. Porque Sasuke lo había hecho enfurecer, aunque la primera vez no hubiese sido intencionalmente.

_¿Qué parte de que te estás obsesionando no entendiste, eh?_

_Me da igual, esto se pone cada vez más interesante._

Poderes que iban más allá de lo normal: Gaara controlando la arena definitivamente no había sido una alucinación. Ese pelirrojo maneja la arena de una forma horrendamente magnífica: dándole forma, moviéndola a voluntad sin siquiera levantar un dedo. De Naruto no había visto mucho salvo su fuerza y velocidad superiores. Pero…

_Hm, te estás dejando llevar…_

EL primer día… Después de que me atacó, mi camisa estaba algo rota… Las marcas en las mejillas, que se habían profundizado, haciéndolo ver más feroz, dándole un aura animal, salvaje.

_Heh, ya no tienes remedio…_

Los colmillos sobresaliendo tanto, tan afilados que hacían sangrar el labio inferior con sus pequeñas incisiones.

La fuerza.

La velocidad.

La ira.

_**¡MALDITO UCHIHA!**_

_ ¿Sasuke? ¡Hey, Sasuke! ¡SASUKE, DESPERTA!

Parpadeó furiosamente, haciendo esfuerzo por aclarar su mente en el aquí y el ahora.

_ ¿Qué?

_Te quedaste mirándome fijo por un buen rato. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto con un cierto tinte preocupado, ignorando el tono cortante del otro chico. Eso había sido raro.

El pelinegro volvió a parpadear. Luego de uno segundos de haberse aclarado, le dio la espalda remprendiendo su caminar.

_ Vamos a buscar algún donde comer.

Naruto se quedó en blanco, esperando que la espalda cada vez más lejana de Sasuke la explicara la situación.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ir a…? ¡Espera, espera! – Lo convencí, pensó sonriendo para sus adentros - ¡Sé de un lugar, vamos!

Pasos más adelante, un Uchiha enojado consigo mismo se reprendía por dejarse llevar en tales circunstancias.

_¡Tch, maldito Naruto!_

Y quizás porque estaba distraído, Naruto no fue capaz de oír el bajo gruñido del hambriento estómago de Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke lo siguió sin volver a rechistar, aunque por dentro estaba enojado. Después de unas cuantas calles llegaron a un lugar llamado…

_ ¡Hola viejo! ¡Dos raciones de miso-ramen, por favor!

…_Ichiraku Ramen._

_… ¿Me has traído a comer _ramen_?

Nadie podía culparlo, estaba acostumbrado a la comida de alta clase. Y en su mansión, el chef había sido contratado de un restaurante de cinco estrellas del sector más lujoso de Konoha. Era normal para él el nunca haber probado comida barata.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Naruto, Por suerte, Teuchi se había ido a preparar los pedidos, y no había escuchado a la incredulidad en el tono de Sasuke.

_ No es sano.

_ Pero sabe muy bien. No puedes juzgar antes de probar.

El pelinegro ya se volteaba para irse, aun si él había dicho que no regresarían a sus hogares hasta que tomaran la decisión sobre el proyecto.

_ Cobarde. – dijo Naruto sin mirarlo a la cara.

Sasuke se detuvo.

_ ¿Qué? – dijo con voz fría. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota…?

_ Eres un cobarde por no probar cosas nuevas. – dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente, sin voltearse a mirarlo. Sabía que ya había ganado, cuando seguido de sus palabras el pelinegro se sentó en uno de los taburetes, sus ojos mirando al frente y arrugando las cejas.

Sasuke se preguntaba a sí mismo si _alguien_ le había contagiado la idiotez, porque ahora mismo se había dejado llevar por un idiota.

_¿Quién le tiene miedo al ramen? _

…Sí, Naruto lo volvía idiota. Ya estaba comprobado.

Un minuto después o dos Teuchi volvió con dos humeantes tazones de ramen.

_ ¡Buen provecho!

_ _¡Itadakimasu!_ – exclamó el rubio con júbilo y empezó a comer. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó como Sasuke tomaba algunos fideos con los palillos, soplaba un par de veces y se los llevaba a la boca. Los succionó lentamente, sin salpicarse, masticó sin apuro y tragó.

Naruto esperaba ansioso el veredicto. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que se había virado completamente hacia Sasuke, sus pupilas azules pegadas al rostro del pelinegro.

_No está mal.

_ ¡Heheh! – rió Naruto y continuó comiendo. Cuando llegó el momento de pedir una segunda ronda, una idea llegó a su mente.

_ Hey, ¿viejo? ¿Cómo hiciste el Ichiraku?

_¿Cómo lo hice? Hmm… eso paso hace mucho. ¿Quieres oírlo? – preguntó Teuchi, como un abuelo que se prepara para contarle una historia a su pequeño nieto.

_ ¡Sí, sí! ¡Cuenta, cuenta-ttebayo! – urgió con emoción.

_ Veamos… fue hace unos cuantos años. – el viejo cerró los ojos, buscando por dónde empezar - Yo trabajaba como cocinero en un restaurante, ayudando al chef. Era un restaurante muy conocido, muy famoso entre la gente rica; que eran los únicos que podían permitirse ir, claro. Una noche en celebración a la buena crítica que hizo una revista… hice ramen para todos mis compañeros. Les gustó mucho, dijeron que estaba delicioso… Debió ser por súper especial ingrediente secreto, heheh… - río rascándose la cabeza. En su mente, Naruto ya estaba pensando en cómo sonsacarle la sagrada fórmula. _¡Delicioso Ramen!_ - Así que decidí hablar con el chef principal y preguntarle si podíamos agregarlo al menú, junto con otras variedades.

_ ¡Oh, era una buena idea! ¿Y qué dijo?

Teuchi suspiró.

_ Se negó. Pero yo no iba a rendirme. Un día decidí acercarme a la mesa de uno de los clientes. Le mostré un poco de ramen especialmente preparado por mí, y le pedí que lo probara. El hombre amablemente lo hizo, - debía ser alguna clase de político, eso fue lo que pensé cuando me presenté ante él - y dijo que estaba delicioso. Incluso me preguntó si iba a ser un nuevo plato para el menú, pero en eso el chef principal me llamó muy enojado y tuve que volver a la cocina.

_ Me cae mal ese tipo. – refunfuñó Naruto – ¿y qué pasó después?

Mientras Naruto estaba inmerso en la historia, Sasuke terminaba su tazón de ramen, escuchando con aparente aburrimiento. Aunque debía admitir que tenía un sabor _decente_. Por un lado, era bueno descubrir otro de los lados de la personalidad de Naruto: le gustaba mucho esas pastas… Tal vez fuera útil en el futuro. Ese conocimiento.

_ Tres días después me despidieron. Sospecho que el chef principal convenció al gerente para que lo hiciera. – volvió a suspirar.

_Creo que no le caías muy bien. El desgraciado. – Puede que Teuchi estuviera siendo un problema en su trabajo, pero _hey_, Naruto tenía que defender a su Santo Patrón del Ramen, ¿no?

_Creo que tienes razón. – concedió con un tinte de vergüenza - Estaba desempleado y buscando trabajo, cuando un día volví a encontrarme con el hombre que había probado mi plato aquella vez.

_ ¡Increíble! ¿Te reconoció, viejo?

_ Sí. – ante esto Naruto sonrió – Bueno, el caso fue que comenzamos a charlar, cuando le dije que me habían despedido, me hizo propuesta.

Sasuke se secó los labios con una servilleta y apoyo la barbilla en una mano, observando el diálogo entre los otros dos. El rubio se veía muy entusiasmado con la historia…

_ Me propuso brindarme lo necesario para que yo abriera un pequeño puesto de ramen en un lugar concurrido, y si tenía éxito, me financiaría para que yo creara mi propio restaurante.

_ ¡Vaya, qué hombre tan amable!

_ Sí que lo fue. Acepté el trato, y por una año completo, la suerte me acompañó y el Ichiraku Ramen se hizo bastante popular. Pero entonces sucedió una tragedia… Ese hombre y su esposa murieron en un accidente.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntó Naruto estampando sus manos en la barra.

¿Accidente? Se extrañó Sasuke.

_ Realmente no conozco los detalles, lo siento. – Teuchi contempló el cielo, como recordando algo – Ese hombre… Namikaze Minato… sin su ayuda nunca hubiera podido salir adelante.

_ ¿Namikaze Minato? ¿Cómo el anterior alcalde a Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

_ ¡¿EHH?! ¿Tsunade-obachan es la alcalde? – preguntó Naruto incrédulo. ¿Por qué nunca se lo habían dicho?

_ Sí, idiota. Y se dice alcaldesa. – dijo el pelinegro corrigiéndole. _Espera un momento_ - ¿Oba-chan? ¿La conoces?

_ ¡Por supuesto! Vive conmigo. – respondió el rubio sonriendo. Después pareció darse cuenta de algo y se dirigió a Teuchi con ojos como platos - ¿Le diste de probar ramen al alcalde?

_ ¡Hahahah! – rió. _¡Pero el ramen estaba bastante bueno, sabes!_ - En ese momento todavía no había sido anunciado. Lo supe semanas después de que abrí el Ichiraku. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que un alcalde de verdad debería ser capaz de ayudar a sus ciudadanos en todo lo que pudiera. Fue realmente un hombre respetable.

Concluyendo su relato, el viejo volvió a la parte de atrás a preparar el segundo tazón de Naruto, mientras este le enviaba a Sasuke una mirada y una sonrisa significativas.

Extremadamente significativas. Como si intentara mandarle un mensaje telepático a través de sus pupilas azules. _No estará pensando lo que creo que está pensado, ¿o sí?_

_ No.

_ ¿Hm? ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque yo digo que no.

_ ¿Por qué dices que no?

_Porque sí. – y ahí Sasuke decidió callarse, pues si continuaba la conversación se volvería realmente estúpida.

_ ¿Por qué no? Es un lugar conocido, tenemos la historia – dijo enumerando con los dedos - ¡y acabo de entrevistar al dueño!

El pelinegro no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero Naruto tenía razón. ¿Para qué continuar buscando cuando tenías una historia que incluía al mismísimo Namikaze Minato en ella?

_Está bien.

_ ¡Yey!

El viejo del puesto volvió con el aclamado segundo tazón, y en el tiempo que el rubio terminó de devoralo a una velocidad espantosa, pero sin dejar de disfrutar del sabor, Sasuke terminó su comida, el estómago pesándole un poco ante la satisfacción de saciarse. Se levantó y pagó lo suyo, dejando atrás a un Naruto que se apresuró por acabar con su último bocado.

Dejando su parte del dinero también, se despidió escandalosamente.

_ ¡ADIÓS VIEJO! ¡Nos vemos otro día!

_ ¡Qué te vaya bien, Naruto!

El rubio se fue detrás del Uchiha, quien no detuvo su caminar, solo hasta que el teléfono del otro volvió a sonar, la música ya haciéndose rutina para Sasuke, que solo en el plazo de unas pocas horas le había parecido escucharla cincuenta veces.

_ ¿Sí? – respondió con cansancio. De seguro que era Gaara.

_ ¡¿QUÉ HORAS TE PIENSAS QUE SON, MOCOSO!? ¡TU TOQUE DE QUEDA YA HA PASADO!

El pelinegro no podía entender muy bien la conversación, aunque los gritos eran notables. Tratando de distraerse con los alrededores – para no quedarse a mirar con fijeza a su nueva obsesión – Avistó a un hombre de traje apoyando en una esquina, sus ojos castaños fijos en el rubio.

Un montón de posibilidades le pasaron por la cabeza, pero no llegaba a creer en la que parecía la más acertada. ¿Podía ser?

_…ASÍ QUE DEVUELVE TU TRASERO A LA TORRE AHORA MISMO, O TE ARRANCARÉ LAS OREJAS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

_Bip Bip Bip Bip…_

Sasuke contempló con algo de diversión la cara de espanto del chico, que por inercia presionó el botón de apagar del teléfono. Esa había sido la llamada más aterradora de su vida. Aunque por alguno razón Tsunade sonaba borracha…

_Ay, Gaara, esta me la pagas._ Pensó el rubio con un tic en el ojo y la vena de la frente a punto de estallar. Se giró hacia su acompañante, su sonrisa tan amplia que era incapaz de engañar a Sasuke.

_ ¿Nos vamos?

_ ¿A dónde?

_ ¡Pues a mi casa, claro! ¡Tenemos que escribir el proyecto cuanto antes ahora que sabemos de qué lo vamos a hacer!

Asintió, colocándose a su lado, dejando que el rubio los guiara hacia su destino. Disimuladamente, vio como el hombre de traje se incorporaba y los seguía discretamente, algunos metros detrás de ellos. _¿Guardaespaldas?_

Frunció el ceño.

_¿Quién eres, Naruto?_ Pensó con algo de mortificación. Entendía que tuviera un chofer – lo había visto subir al mismo auto junto a Gaara cada vez que salían de la escuela – eso lo explicaba el que Tsunade fuera su "abuela" – aunque todavía no fuera algo comprobado – ¿Pero un guardaespaldas también? ¿Para qué? Uno solo necesita uno de eso guardianes cuando eres alguien muy importante, o que por alguna razón corras peligro…

… A menos que fuera para tener vigilado al peligro.

Naruto era sinónimo de peligro.

_Tsk._

_¡¿__**Qué**__ eres, Naruto?!_

_…Tenemos que ir por aquí – indicó el rubio, sin advertir la expresión de Sasuke – ¡Hahah! ¡Te vas a sorprender cuando lleguemos!

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**He escrito tanto la palabra ramen que ya quiero cocinar espaguetis (Porque no tengo ramen D:)**_

_**El cap siete está cocinándose. Así que espérenlo pronto :3**_

_**¿Críticas, sugerencias, tomates rellenos con pólvora?**_

_**¿Su corazón les permite rechazarme un review?**_


End file.
